Il Vero Amore
by Da-ssaCullen
Summary: Isabella es la hija de un millornario y Edward un camarero , Cuando el crucero Ilvero Amore Hace su viaje de inaguracion Ambos se conoce todo es perfecto, Pero Algo sale Mal. Basado en el titanic.E/B Todos Humanos.
1. La Noticia

**_Holaaaa! (: _**

**_Soy Danna *-* y Mi Amiga Melissa *0*_**

**_Ya te caemos Bien Verdad? ajaja_**

**_Bueno Esta Historia es un poco dificil de hacer (: _**

**_Pero lo lograremos ajaja! con ella lloraras y reiras mucho!_**

**_Partes Lemon $: si lose somos Unas mente sucia ! *-* Golosas! jaja_**

**_Bueno Procedemos Con el Disclamier:_**

**_Los Personajes No Son Nuestros Son De Nuestra Adorada Stephanie Meyer, Pero La Trama Nos Pertenece Completamente a Nosotras y A Nadie Mas.!_**

* * *

><p>Il Vero Amore<p>

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo 17 años … vivo en Londres, Inglaterra. Mi Padre es el dueño de una cadena de bancos muy importante y a su vez de una Gran Fortuna. Vivimos solos en una Gran casa, Mamá murió en una epidemia de Gripe Española cuando yo apenas tenia 6 años a pesar del tiempo que a pasado yo la recuerdo claramente.

El suele decir que me parezco mucho a ella, pero no lo creo, tengo el cabello castaño y ojos achocolatados, de estatura media y pálida. Sinceramente creo que ella era mucho más hermosa que yo, han pasado ya once años de entonces, pero sinceramente, la echamos de menos, la falta de su presencia es notable en nuestras vidas.

Charlie y yo solemos ir todos los años a ponerle flores al cementerio.

¡ayer papá recibió una carta! era de un viejo amigo de la familia, aro vulturi. era una invitación a un recorrido en barco por el océano pacífico.

**~Flashback~**

-Buenos días-dijo la Sra. Towson la ama de llaves, sonriéndonos a … Le ha llegado correspondencia.

-Gracias Elisabeth, puede retirarse- Dijo mi Padre.

Charlie se puso a leer y los ojos se le iluminaron.

-¿Qué Dice?-Pregunté.

Mi padre me tendió la carta, y yo la tomé curiosa.

-Obsérvalo tu misma.

La carta decía:

_Charlie Christopher Swan_

_Dueño de la cadena de Bancos Swan_

_Swan Company,Londres_

_Plaza del comercio s/n_

_Londres_

_Inglaterra, 8 de Abril de 1912_

_Distinguido Señor Swan;_

_Es un placer informarle de que el próximo 10 de Abril, inauguraremos nuestro innovador transatlántico, llamado "Il Vero Amore", dirigido por el Capitán Carlisle Kendall, el italiano, es el mejor navegante, es por eso que se le ha sido confiado el puesto de Capitán oficial del barco. Contaremos con todo tipo de lujos y actividades, con la finalidad de hacer una trayectoria desde Londres hasta New York. Tenemos dos habitaciones disponibles para usted, por si desea traer compañía. Solo se es invitada gente de clase alta, será ambientado para tener todo tipo de comodidades. Usted es uno de los hombres más importantes de todo a lo que engloba el mundo de los negocios, a parte de ser el dueño de la empresa más eficaz de toda barco será inaugurado en el puerto de la plaza central de Southampton._

_Querido amigo mío, me gustaría gozar de tu presencia en este evento, ya que significa mucho para mí._

_¿Cómo está Isabella? Espero que ella también venga, sería estupendo verla después de mucho tiempo, seguro que ya es toda una mujer, dentro de nada tendrá que hacerse cargo de la empresa… ¡Como pasa el tiempo!_

_Espero encontrarte en la plaza este día 10, para zarpar con "Il Vero Amore" hasta New York. _

_Con estas palabras, de mi puño y letra, me despido, de ti, querido Charlie._

_¡Me enorgullece poder volver a tomar contacto contigo, después de tanto tiempo!_

_Att: Aro Vulturi_

_Dueño de "Vulturi&Co"_

Doble la carta y se la entregué.

-Iremos Isabella- Dijo mi padre- ambos merecemos unas vacaciones.

Iba a discutirle, porque a mí me dan pavor los barcos, pero vi en su mirada que no daría su brazo a torcer, era un evento muy importante para nosotros.

-_Y lleva razón- _pensé-_ Está bien Isabella, todo irá bien, tan solo debemos poner nuestra mejor máscara de chica fría, la de niñita rica que llevan todas estampada en la cara, lo único que tu fingirás, y todo irá de perlas, ¡ya verás! - _me animé mentalmente

**~Fin FlashBack~**

Mañana saldríamos a Southampton, ya que mi Padre pensó que era conveniente que llegáramos con tiempo.

-Isabella-Dijo Alice mi asistente personal, ella se encarga de ayudarme a vestir y peinar…Por no decir que es mi Mejor amiga- Tu Padre me ordeno que te ayudara a hacer tus maletas.

Alice correteó hacia mi armario, y sacó dos maletas y las colocó encima de la cama, para comenzar a sacar vestidos del closet y acomodarlos en las maletas y cerrarlas.

-¡Tienes que estar lista mañana a las 8:00 Am! Porque el barco parte a las 3:00pm , y tienen que estar es Southampton-dijo- así que estaré aquí a las 5:00am ¡para dejarte como una reina!

-Ok Alice, Gracias por ayudarme con todo esto, y hacerme las maletas-le dije mientras le daba un abrazo-.

-A su orden Señorita Swan-Respondió con su tono "profesional", y me guiñó el ojo al separarnos-

Cuando Alice salió, me saqué el vestido y me puse mi camisón, después, me acosté en mi cama a descansar, ya que debía estar preparada para el viaje.

Rápidamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo. ¡Mañana sería un Largo Día!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Que tal el primer capitulo?<em>**

**_Les Gusto?_**

**_Lo adoraron?_**

**_Lo Amaron?_**

**_Nos Responden En Reviews?_**

**_Si? _**

**_Hay por eso es que las amamos *-* _**

**_El Lunes Subimos Otro *-*_**


	2. El Viaje

**Disclamier: Los Personajes No son Nuestros De Meyer *-*!... Pero La Trama Es Totalmente Nuestra (: **

**Aqui Les Dejamos Otro Capitulo (: Espero lo disfruten ... (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>

-¡Buenos díaaaas!-escuché, pero no le di importancia, quería dormir…

No se muy bien que hora era, solo fui consciente de que algo botaba en mi cama, y no paraba de sacudirme empeñada en que me despertara, de repente noté que la cama se distanció de mí, y se escuchó un gran **¡BUM! **

Abrí los ojos y me masajeé el hombro

-Auch-abrí los ojos y allí estaba Alice, con una gran sonrisa. "_Así que era Alice eso que no paraba de botar y sacudirme, eh? ¡Malvada!"_

-¡Por fin te despiertas!- dijo levantando los brazos al aire, a lo que yo la respondí con un gruñido-anda deja que te ayude a levantarte-me tendió la mano

-Alice, ¿Qué hora es? ¡Aún es de noche! en serio, ¿era esto necesario? Me has hecho daño-dije sobándome el brazo y cruzándome de brazos

-Son las 5:30 am y lo siento mucho, me perdonas?-dijo haciendo un de sus pucheros "Made in Alice" como les llamo yo, es imposible resistirse a ellos. Y esta vez, yo no fui ninguna excepción.

-De acuerdo….- dije

-Bueno, pues déjate de rollos y vente que hay que asearte ¡Corre!-dijo empujándome al baño, me sacó el camisón y me metió en la bañera, que estaba llena de espuma hasta el borde. Comenzó a enjabonarme velozmente, cuando acabó siguió con mi pelo

-¡Pffff! ¡Alice, me ha entrado jabón en la boca, ten cuidado!-dije molesta por el sabor del jabón

-Lo siento Isabella, pero llevo mucha prisa, aguanta aire con la boca-dijo sonriéndome, no entendí porqué me pedía que aguantara el aire, hasta que me vi sumergida toda la cabeza en la bañera. Cuando salí lo único que pude hacer fue:

-¡Corf Corf! ¡Alice!-dije tratando de respirar con toda el agua que me había entrado.

-¡Te lo dije!-cantó

Después de unos minutos acabamos, me sacó de la bañera y comencé a secarme mientras ella se iba al tocador para preparar sus instrumentos, me puse una bata y salí del baño para reunirme con Alice

-Isabella siéntate aquí, tengo que maquillarte- me sentó enfrente del tocador, y giró la silla, según ella, no le gusta que vea lo que hace hasta que está acabado.

Comencé a sentir que me echaba litros de maquillaje, hasta me hacía sentir como un payaso de circo, pero Alice, siempre te deja estupenda, solo hay que acostumbrarse.

Después de esto, Alice tomó una pequeña cantidad de la parte de delante de mi cabello y lo trenzó, después hizo lo mismo con el otro lado, los echó para atrás con un gancho en forma de corazón que los sujetaba, el resto de mi cabello estaba suelto.

-¡Se finí!-(en español es como decir "acabé")-dijo con su perfecto francés, para girarme y dejar que frente al espejo encontrara una hermosa joven, perfectamente maquillada, mirándome sorprendida.

-Alice…-.

-Si, si, Isabella, ya me darás las gracias después,-dijo saliendo por la puerta, para después entrar con una caja rosada en las manos- ahora ven aprisa que debemos ponerte el vestido-dijo

-Alice, ¡me siento como fuera a contraer matrimonio!-dije

-¡Haas! Tranquila, ábrelo- dijo tendiéndome la caja

La tomé entre mis manos y la abrí.

El vestido era azul, sin mangas, y la falda era en capas, y calculé que me llegaría hasta los pies.

Alice me puso la crinolina (*Es lo que se usa debajo del vestido para que se esponje) y el corsé para poder colocármelos.

_-_"_Algún día estos corsés terminarán por causarme la muerte de tanto cortarme la respiración_"_- _pensé

Tras colocarme toda la base, (todo lo que va debajo) me coloqué el vestido… ¡se veía hermoso!

-PER-FEC-TA – dijo Alice orgullosa mientras daba saltitos y palmas como loca

Gracias Alice-la abracé-¿Qué hora tienes?-pregunté

-Las 11:00 am – dijo Alice, y luego las dos nos miramos con los ojos tan abiertos, que pudieron

salirse de las cuencas incluso.

-Es tarde-dije

-Pero tu padre aún no te ha mandado recoger-dijo Alice

En esto tocaron la puerta **TOC TOC TOC **era Elissabeth

-Señorita Isabella –me llamó- Su padre la espera en el carro.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamé-debe estar estresado, ya voy

Me volteé y abracé a Alice

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, pequeña duende-dije

-Aww! Yo más!... pero tienes que irte, tu padre se va a molestar bastante…

Me fui a separar pero Alice me estrechó más todavía a ella y me dijo al oído:

-Isabella, no te vayas, tengo un mal presentimiento, ese barco no me gusta-me dijo angustiada, y me soltó.

-Lo siento Alice, yo también querría quedarme pero debo partir-dije tristemente

-Prométeme que te acordarás de mi, eh?-dijo ella, espera, ¿estaba llorando?

-De acuerdo Alice-dije también triste, en ese mismo instante me percaté de que estábamos llorando a mares.

Elisabeth se aclaró la garganta-Señorita Swan, lamento interrumpir el momento, pero debe partir de inmediato-.

-Isabella, deja de llorar, se te va a correr todo el maquillaje, ¡y créeme que hice una obra de arte!-dijo bromeando, mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas

Me reí para después decirle-Adiós Alice-.

-Adiós Bella-mientras me encaminaba a por mis maletas escuché que me gritaba-¡Y lígate algunos mozos bien hermosos que te he puesto conjuntos de sobra!-a lo que respondí con una sonrisa burlona y una reverencia.

-Alice, eres malvada, pero te quiero igual-le grité

-Ya lo sé, pero estoy harta de que seas virgen y no te hayas casado-dijo reclamándome burlonamente. A lo que las tres, incluso Elissabeth, y alguna doncella de la casa, rompimos a reír, que si no llega a ser por que éramos señoritas, estaríamos retorciéndonos en el suelo de la risa.

-¡Bon Voyage!-(*Buen viaje)-dijo

Tomé las maletas y abrí la puerta, fuera estaban esperándome dos hombres, que reconocí como los asistentes de mi padre, me quitaron el equipaje y acompañaron hasta el carro. Nada mas bajar las escaleras estaba el carro, el chofer me miró, demasiado para mi gusto, y me abrió la puerta, al entrar y sentarme pude ver de frente a Charlie;

-Pero que guapo va usted Señor Swan -dije a mi padre a modo de saludo

-No más que usted, Señorita Swan- me respondió, me tomó mi mano y dio un apretoncito diciéndome- ¡Ya verás, que bien te lo vas a pasar!

"_Si, claro, espero que Alice no lleve razón"_

El carro se puso en marcha… Cuando llegamos a Southampton, lo que vi me dejó sin palabras.

Era el barco mas grande que había visto en toda mi vida, ¡era enorme!

Nos bajamos del carro seguidos de los asistentes con nuestras cosas y papá caminó hacia un señor que estaba rodeado de periodistas y escoltas.

-¡Aro!-gritó Charlie

Él, enseguida se giró a nuestro encuentro.

-¡Oh, Charlie!-dijo alejándose de aquella gente con la que se encontraba-¡Viniste, querido amigo!-estrecharon las manos- ¿Trajiste a Isabella?-preguntó asomándose por detrás del hombro de papá

-Por supuesto, es mi pequeña Renné, no puedo ir a ningún lado sin ella-dijo mi padre mientas me hacía una señal para que me acercara.

Cuando comencé a caminar hacia ellos, Aro se quedó pasmado, se podría decir, tenía los ojos y boca súper abiertos-

-¡Que mujer más hermosa te has vuelto Isabella!-dijo mientras me daba un gran abrazo

-Gracias Padrino, tu sigues igual de guapo eh?-dije guiñándole un ojo, por lo que comenzamos a reírnos los tres.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó

-Bien, bien-hice una mueca-extrañando a mamá…-.

-Cuanto lo siento, mi princesa-dijo con voz triste-Bueno, he traido a Jacob, mi sobrino, espero que os llevéis bien, un segundo, voy a llamarlo-dijo antes de alejarse de nosotros.

Al instante volvió con un chico alto, de piel morena, ojos castaños y sonrisa deslumbrante, sus dientes hacían contraste con la piel.

-Hola-Dijo, su vos era gruesa y el era realmente alto y fornido- Mi nombre es Jacob-Y me tendió su calida mano, que estreché por cortesía

-Yo soy Isabella-dije estrechando su cálida mano, para después mirarle a los ojos intensamente _"Alice hace tiempo me enseño sus "técnicas" de coqueteo, y por lo que veo son bastante efectivas"_- un placer conocerte.

–No, el placer es mío-dijo en un tono coqueto.

Yo solté su mano y me giré hacia mi padre, este me miraba con una gran sonrisa. En seguida sonó una corneta muy fuerte, y Aro dijo:

-Es hora de subir-.

De un costado del barco, salió una gran escalera que bajó hasta el muelle, a cada lado se colocaron varios guardias en fila.

–Somos los primeros que debemos subir- dijo mientras iba acompañado de Charlie a subir por las escaleras

.Miré a Jacob y este me dijo:

-Las damas primero, hermosa-.Y me tendió la mano, para ayudarme a subir.

A lo que yo me sonrojé y dije un casi inaudible "Gracias" Ambos subimos por las escaleras. Y cuando nos encontramos con Aro y Charlie me quedé maravillada…

* * *

><p><strong>Que Tal?<strong>

**Reviews Si? Son Gratis ;)**

**El Viernes Otro Capitulo*-***


	3. El Barco

**Holiss *-* Volvimos (: **

**Aqui les dejamos el 3er capitulo (:**

**Disclamier: **

**Los Personajes nos nos pertenecen Son de Stephanie Meyer (:... La Trama Es 100% Nuestra (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong>

Entramos a un gran salón que por lo que me comentó Aro, era solo en de la primera clase… Era muy grande tenia varias puertas a los lados que por la parte de arriba en letras claras decían… Café, Gimnasio, biblioteca, perrera… habían dos pasillos uno muy alejado del otro .Uno tenía una puerta grande al final que decía Área Común… Que según lo que me explico mi padre; Es donde se reúnen la primera, la segunda y la tercera clase para los eventos especiales. En el otro pasillo, están tres ascensores. Y en un costado de el salón estaba una gran escalera que Aro me dijo lleva a las habitaciones, y si sigues subiendo, después de los cinco pisos de habitaciones, llegas a la cubierta de el barco. En una esquina del salón, estaba un mostrador con tres señoras… supongo que las recepcionistas. Aro camino hacia ellas y les pidió cuatro llaves.

Aro me ofreció una y dijo:

-Es mejor que suban por que en unos minutos van a empezar a subir las demás personas.

Apenas lo dijo mire mi llave que decía "50" cuando iba a subir las escaleras Jacob me tomó la mano.

-¡Eh Isabella!- Dijo- Espero Que seamos MUY bueno amigos- resaltando la palabra muy… _insinuando otra cosa_.

-Si, Jacob, muy buenos A-M-I-G-O-S- dije aclarando que solo amigos.-Bueno si no te molestas voy a subir no quiero que me atropelle la multitud.- y me solté de su agarre dejándolo con la boca abierta, me reí por dentro. _"Está hecho un bombón, pero no es mi tipo…"_

Camine por el primer pasillo las habitaciones llegaban hasta la numero 45 así que por lógica mi habitación estaba en el piso de arriba…. Seguí subiendo las escaleras hasta que llegue al otro piso y vi la habitación 50 la abrí y entré… era muy linda en piso era de madera blanca y la cama muy grande tenia una mesa con varios cajones y el armario también grande.

Me senté en el cama y me puse a pensar en mi madre, en cómo se estaría divirtiendo aquí… enseguida empecé a llorar. Escuchaba como la Gente empacaba a subir y como charlaban por el pasillo… En eso tocaron mi puerta. Me seque las lagrimas y abrí la puerta. Eran dos señores traían mis maletas.

-Srta. Isabella Swan?-Pregunto uno de ellos.

-Si, si, Soy yo, déjenlas por aquí- dije susurrando tratando de que no se me quebrara la voz..

Luego de que ellos se fueron comencé a desempacar las cosas y me senté en la cama no podía olvidar mi Mamá estaba en uno de esos momentos que no podía parar de llorar… escuche que volvieron a tocarla puerta.

-Pase-dije, tratando de secar las lagrimas.

Era Jacob.

-Isabella, Estas llorando?-Pregunto, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-No, no –dije, tratando de secar las lágrimas.

-Isabella, puede que sea un poco egocéntrico pero no soy estúpido.-dijo-dime por que lloras y aquí tienes un hombro en el cual apoyarte.

-Mi madre-dije- Mi madre murió-Rompiendo a llorar nuevamente.

-Cuanto lo siento-Dijo mientras me acariciaba la espalda… estuvimos en silencio unos minutos más hasta que Jacob me dijo:

-Umm Charlie y Aro me han mandado a decirte que en una hora Aro va a dar el discurso de bienvenida… y que va a haber un conjunto musical y que te vas a divertir… vamos Isabella ¡animo! Sabes que tu mamá no querría que dejaras de divertirte.

Lo pensé por unos minutos y luego dije.

-Si tienes todo las Razón.

-Bueno te dejo para que te alistes- Dijo se levanto y camino hasta la puerta- ¡Y no quiero volver a verte triste! ¿OK?-dijo y me ofreció un gran sonrisa antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Me Metí al Baño y me bañe luego Salí me desenrede el cabello me hice el mismo peinado que Alice me había hecho me puse la base ( lo que va antes del vestido) y luego me coloque un vestido color turquesa Oscuro De strapless.

Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras hasta el salón de recepción y entre en el Área Común… Estaba muy llena había una gran tarima… hay estaba parado Aro y detrás de el una Banda… Acaso Aro iba a cantar?... entonces recordé que Jacob había mencionado un discurso. Observe las mesas hasta que conseguí en la que estaban mi Padre, Jacob y El primer ministro acompañado de su esposa. Me senté al lado de Jacob.

-Buenas Noches- Dije.

A lo que todos los que estaban en la mesa respondieron igual.

-Que hermosa Estas –Dijo Jake a lo que me sonroje.

-Hermosa es poco – dijo mi padre.

-Gracias-dije entonces aro toco el micrófono y dijo.

-Bueno Se escucha… Si bueno comienzo.

Y comenzó su discurso:

"_**Buenas Noches a todos los Presentes me enorgullece darles la bienvenida a este Transatlántico que esta diseñado con la finalidad de hacer que todos pasen unas vacaciones inolvidables, Podrán gozar de cosas exclusivas como gimnasio, cancha de squash, piscina, baños turcos y eléctricos, dos barberías, cuartos oscuros para los fotógrafos, perreras para los perros de primera clase, cuatro ascensores tres en primera clase y uno en segunda. También Gozamos con el gusto de tener a el mejor Capitán el Señor Carlisle Kendall quien nos dio el honor de dirigir nuestro barco antes de su retiro. Contamos también con la presencia de los mejores conjuntos musicales para deleitarnos con su agregable música. Al igual que la presencia de personalidades muy Importantes como lo son el El Primer Ministro Víctor Ferreira y su esposa la señora Diana de Ferreira, y de el Empresario Charlie Swan y su hija Isabella Swan. Espero que todos disfruten del recorrido y ahora los dejo con el gran banquete de inauguración, Que tengan un buen Provecho".-**_Dijo y se bajo del escenario.

Justo cuando vino hacia nuestra mesa, se sentó y dijo:

-¿Qué tal estuve? Sean sinceros-

-Estuviste estupendo amigo-le felicitó Charlie, y yo le felicité a mi manera, sonriéndole. Después de esto vinieron unos camareros y nos sirvieron la comida

Estaban los tres; Jacob, Charlie y Aro, en una conversación "de hombres, demasiado interesante" mientras comían, y yo me encontraba mirando al plato, ahora vacío, fijamente, hasta que escuché una voz aterciopelada decirme:

-Disculpen, ¿les sirvo la orden?-levanté la vista y percibí una mirada coqueta del camarero, ¡Era el hombre más hermoso de la faz de la tierra! Tenía el cabello cobrizo y despeinado, los ojos verdes más perfectos que nunca haya conocido, y los dientes más blancos que la luna llena, y ese uniforme de camarero permitía que viera toda su musculatura, ¡creo que me voy a derretir a este paso!

-mmm…-me quedé muda, lo único que quería decirle era "¡TE QUIERO A TI, EN MI CAMAROTE, AHORA!"

Pude percibir como Jacob me pasaba la mano por la espalda para decirme:

-Isabella, amor, ¿qué vas a pedir?

-Un MARTINI por favor-dije

-Ahora mismo se lo traigo-dijo el camarero, con una mirada ¿triste? Hacia mi persona.

Me quedé bastante extrañada pero lo dejé pasar en ese momento.

Cuando me trajo el Martini, me sonrió y también, pude percibir como le mandaba una mirada asesina a Jacob. Pero, hablando de Jacob, ¿por qué me habló de esa manera cuando vino el camarero? Tendré que hablar con este muchacho…

-Isabella-me interrumpió Aro de mis pensamientos- verás, como ya sabes, tienes una gran voz…-me sonrojé- y para animar la celebración y la bienvenida, había pensado… que tal vez pudieras cantarnos algo…-dijo frotándose la nuca, eso era símbolo de que estaba nervioso.

-No creo que…-dije, pero fui interrumpida por una mirada reprobatoria por parte de mi padre. Bebí un poco del Martini, para aclararme la garganta, ahora seca por Charlie.

-Por favor, Isabella, hazlo por el barco, por mi…-dijo poniendo una carita parecida al pucherito Made in Alice, a ella no la superan con su pucherito irresistible, pero este también era bastante adorable. Le miré dudosa

-Isab...-iba a empezar Charlie

-No, papá, no digas nada, lo haré por el padrino Aro-dije guiñándole un ojo, y di un trago a mi Martini, a lo Aro que me respondió, besando mi mano y diciéndome:

-Gracias Isabella, sabes lo importante que es para mí, a parte así podrás prendar a algún chico a parte de a Jacob-dijo guiñándome un ojo, y mirando a Jacob

-Ha, ha, que gracioso-dijo Jacob enfurruñado.

-Entonces iré a presentarte Isabella, no te importa, ¿verdad?-preguntó Aro, pasando olímpicamente de Jacob

-Claro que no padrino-dije sonriente.

Se iba a ir cuando de repente dio la vuelta y dijo:

-Isabella, cariño, ¿Qué vas a cantar? Me refiero, a la canción…-me preguntó

-You Got Me-dije sonriente

Al cabo de unos minutos Aro volvió con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara y cuando se sentó comenzó a hablar con Jacob y mi padre de nuevo.

Yo ¿cómo no? Tenía que distraerme con algo para no interferir en sus cosas ni parecer maleducada, así que empecé a escanear el salón, había todo tipo de gente, No toda, de la Primera Clase. Había señoras con vestidos muy pomposos y joyas enormes, que saldrían incluso más caras que alimentar a una familia por un año. Que ¿cómo lo sé?

Sencillo, Alice y yo miramos unos catálogos que nos entregan con los precios, y hay veces que por no gastarnos tanto en un trozo de tela, para solo pagar la marca, pues lo hacemos nosotras.

También había hombres trajeados, con pajaritas y con corbatas, con chaquetas de cola, o chaquetas "americanas", la mayoría tenían un espeso gran bigote adornándoles la cara, se veía que estaba cuidadosamente peinado.

A nuestro lado había una pareja discutiendo sobre algo….

Más para atrás había una familia que estaba cenando alegremente

"_Ojala estuviera René aquí, así yo también podría tener una familia que cenase alegremente todos los días_"-pensé- _Bueno, Isabella, dejate de comentarios tristes, ahora tienes que estar radiante, estás en una fiesta_-me dije a mi misma-

Debí poner alguna cara triste porque Jacob se me acercó y me susurro al oído:

-¿Te encuentras bien, Isabella?

–Más o menos, ¿por qué?

-Te has puesto pálida de repente, sonríe y disfruta la noche, no te va a pasar nada estando yo contigo, si quieres puedo ser tu Nanni.-dijo para luego despegarse de mi oído. Cuando nos miramos comenzamos a reirnos como locos, a lo que vino Charlie y nos dijo:

-¿Sucede algo chicos?-.

-No, nada Charlie, todo en orden-dijo Jacob con una sonrisa

Y así volvieron a su conversación "especial para hombres" y yo volví a mirar el salón, solo que esta vez noté algo, mejor dicho, alguien mirándome intensa y penetrantemente a los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>El Lunes Otro Capi (:<strong>

**Algun Reviews!**

**Si no tienen nada que comentar acerca de la historia ... comenten sobre '' Mi Marido me dejo ;('' jajaja**

**De Verdad dejen Reviews, es Gratis!**

**y Ahora muy pocas cosas son gratis en este mundo:( **

**Aprovechen (:**

**Los Queremos *-* **


	4. You Got Me

**Disclamier:**

**Los Personajes No Son Nuestros son de Nuestra Adorada Stephanie Meyer ... Pero La Historia es 100% Nuestra (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: You Got Me.<strong>

Era él, el camarero tan sexy de antes, tenía el cabello todavía más alborotado que antes, de tanto ir y volver para servir mesas. Intenté apartar la vista pero esos ojos verdes eran increíbles, eran como esmeraldas del color tan intenso que me dejaron prendada. Por no decir que vaya cuerpazo de dios griego tenía este hombre, el uniforme le sentaba genial.

Pero todo lo bueno dura poco, ya que sentí a alguien palmearme el brazo, cuando me giré vi que era Aro:

-Isabella el escenario está listo-dijo en un susurro-¿estás lista?

-Si, padrino-.

-Entonces camina hasta esa cortina roja, y apártala, ahora Rosalie Hale, la encargada del escenario, te ayudará con todo lo que necesites, cuando estés preparada, saldré a presentarte, ¿de acuerdo?-me sonrió

-Claro-a estas alturas Jacob le había pedido a una camarera una ronda de bebidas para todos, fui la única que dejó la suya intacta, ya que la del camarero sexy me la bebí hace ya rato. Cogí mi Martini y me lo bebí todo de un trago. Necesitaba valor para mirar al público, y si no, creo que solo me ruborizaría, si no que haría el canelo encima del escenario.

Me dirigí hacia la cortina roja, pero antes de pasar, me giré hacia el y le guiñé un ojo, para rápidamente entrar.

Nada más pasar, me encontré con una rubia de ojos azules despampanante, era alta y delgada, llevaba un vestido granate hermoso, y llevaba los labios pintados de un rojo carmesí espectacular. Dejó mi autoestima por los suelos. De repente se giró como si estuviese esperándome:

-¿Isabella Swan?-preguntó con voz fría

-Aha-dije afirmando con la cabeza

-Encantada de conocerte, soy Rosalie Hale, encargada del escenario y todos los eventos que le incumban-dijo con todo, ahora amistoso-es un placer tener una cantante esta noche, ya sabes que hoy tenemos la "noche de estreno"-dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos-debemos deslumbrar para dar una buena impresión-me explicó- el me dijo que tenías un tema propio, ¿era… "You Got Me"? –preguntó dudosa mientras revisaba una libreta

-Lo mismo digo Rosalie, y sí, así es el nombre de la canción-.

-Llámame Rose, Isabella, es más cómodo, así solo me llaman los amigos-me guiñó un ojo.-Necesito que vayas a indicarle a los chicos como distribuir la música ¿podrías hacerme ese favor? Tengo que comprobar como va el telón.

-De acuerdo-dije

-Están en el escenario, coge a los que toquen los instrumentos que necesites, y diles cómo es, y no te preocupes por si se les olvida o algo, ellos se escribirán la partitura-dijo

-Voy a verles-dije

Me pasé 10 minutos explicándoles a "los chicos" como eran todos los acordes y tal…

Cuando acabé fui a reunirme con Rosalie, digo… Rose, ella estaba subida a una escalera tejiendo una cosa del telón.

-¡Harry! ¡¿Qué te dije sobre estos descosidos?¡¿Sabes que alguien se puede matar por caerle uno de estos en la cabeza?¡Y todo porque no le has dado importancia!¡Tenemos un escenario, no un club de ganchillo!¿Es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo misma?-gritó como loca, estaba enfadada, parecía un horco, ese tan Harry la llevaba cruda, y creedme que no querría estar en el pellejo de ese muchacho-

Me aclaré la garganta y la llamé:

-¡Rose!-nada más verme cambió la cara de horco por una cara amable y dulce _"Esta chica es muy bipolar, ¿verdad? Aunque a decir verdad, lo prefiero así, no querría que me gritara a mi también, sin yo haber hecho nada"_

-¡Isabella, gracias a dios que estás aquí-dijo bajando por la escalera-¿tienes la letra a mano?-¿Qué se cree?¿que viajo con la letra en el bolsillo todo el tiempo? ¡si ni siquiera tengo bolsillos!

-Mmm... Lo siento, pero si que te la puedo escribir-dije tímidamente, "_es que cuando hablo soy tímida, pero mis pensamientos, casi que no…"_-.

Se la escribí

-¡Perfecto!-La leyó y me miró a los ojos-esta letra es preciosa-sonrió- ¿cómo se te ocurrió?

-No se… se me vino a la mente y la escribí-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Ojala tuviese yo tanta inspiración-hizo una mueca-Espera Isabella-cogió un pequeño maletín y me sentó frente un espejito, retocó mi maquillaje, ya que por el viaje y todo, ya estaba un poco corrido- ¿Quién fue el genio que te maquilló así?-dijo

-Pues… mi amiga Alice, ella es como mi "asistente personal de la moda", me viste, peina y maquilla a su antojo, soy como su muñeca a tamaño real-dije riéndome

Comencé a describirle a Alice con todo lujo de detalles hasta que dijo:

-¿Y donde está? No la vi por aquí…-dijo Rosalie

-Se quedó en la casa, no podía venir-dije tristemente

-Bueno, tu tranquila Isabella, ya verás, yo te cuidaré por ella, por lo que cuentas, debe ser muy divertido tener una muñeca a tamaño real-dijo riéndose ella también-Bueno ya estás lista, iré a avisar al -dijo cerrando el maletín y yéndose por la cortina roja. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaba de vuelta-Bien, Isabella, el te va a presentar nada más se abra el telón, debes caminar hasta el micrófono, ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó

-De acuerdo-.

"_**Señoras y Señores, me alegra mucho contar con su presencia aquí, esta misma noche, como sabrán, hoy es la gran noche de estreno de Il Vero Amore, por lo tanto, vamos a intentar que lo pasen lo mejor posible, y que disfruten de las actuaciones recogidas esta noche. Vamos a comenzar conIsabella, que aparte de ser mi ahijada, tiene una voz estupenda, ella cantará una canción llamada You Got Me, escrita de su puño y letra, ¡UN APLAUSO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! "**_

Justo en aquel momento se abrió el telón, me acerqué hasta el micrófono, y respiré profundamente, la música comenzó a sonar y ya no había vuelta atrás, así que con una sonrisa en la cara y micro en mano, comencé a cantar:

_**You're stuck on me**__**  
><strong>__**and my laughing eyes**__**  
><strong>__**I can't pretend though**__**  
><strong>__**I try to hide, I like you**__**  
><strong>__**I like you.**___

___**I think I felt my heart skip a beat**__**  
><strong>__**I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe, you got me, yeah**__**  
><strong>__**You got me.**__**  
><strong>__**The way you take my hand is just so sweet**__**  
><strong>__**And that crooked smile of yours**__**  
><strong>__**it knocks me off my feet**___

___**Oh, I just can't get enough**_

(Estaba un poco insegura, miré entre los telones y allí encontré a Rosalie, estaba levantándome los pulgares en señal de apoyo)

_**Find my stoup I need to fill me up**__**  
><strong>__**It feels so good it must be love**__**  
><strong>__**It's everything that I've been dreaming of.**__**  
><strong>__**I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.**__**  
><strong>__**Cause no matter what I do,**__**  
><strong>__**Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you.**___

___**I can't imagine what it'd be like**__**  
><strong>__**Livin each day in this life, without you.**__**  
><strong>__**Without you.**___

___**One look from you I know you understand**__**  
><strong>__**This mess we're in**__**  
><strong>__**you know is just so out of hand.**_

___**Oh, I just can't get enough**__**  
><strong>__**Find my stoup I need to fill me up**__**  
><strong>__**It feels so good it must be love**__**  
><strong>__**It's everything that I've been dreaming of.**__**  
><strong>__**I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.**__**  
><strong>__**Cause no matter what I do,**__**  
><strong>__**Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you.**___

___**I hope we always feel this way**__**  
><strong>__**I know we will**__**  
><strong>__**and in my heart I know that**__**  
><strong>__**you'll always stay**_

__(volví a mirar a Rosalie y esta vez me la encontré bailando y tarareando al ritmo de la música)

___**Oh, I just can't get enough**__**  
><strong>__**Find my stoup I need to fill me up**__**  
><strong>__**It feels so good it must be love**__**  
><strong>__**I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.**__**  
><strong>__**Cause no matter what I do**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, I just can't get enough**__**  
><strong>__**Find my stoup I need to fill me up**__**  
><strong>__**It feels so good it musIt's everything that I've been dreaming of.t be love**__**  
><strong>__**I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.**__**  
><strong>__**Cause no matter what I do,**__**  
><strong>__**Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you.**___

___**Oh (oh)**__**  
><strong>__**You got me. You got me.**__**  
><strong>__**Oh (oh)**__**  
><strong>__**You got me. **__**You got me.**__**  
><strong>_

Cuando acabé todo el público comenzó a aplaudir como locos. Hasta escuche a Jacob gritar algún que otro piropo, acompañado de alguna colleja de Charlie.

El camarero misterioso estaba silbándome, me sonrojé bastante, porque pude ver que salió una sonrisa de sus hermosos labios.

"_**Muchas gracias Isabella por habernos dedicado esta obra tan hermosa,**_-dijo Aro mirándome a los ojos-_** esperamos que vuelvas a subir pronto al escenario, con esto despedimos a Isabella, y damos paso al grupo de Jazz que hemos contratado para esta noche. Buenas noches, pero no se olviden de PASARLO DE MARAVILLA, diciendo esto me despido, ¡Hasta pronto!"**_

-dijo Aro por el micrófono.

Tragué aire, cogí el micro de su mano y dije por el:

-Gracias a todos, habéis sido un público magnifico, ¡BUENAS NOCHES!-dije emocionada para lanzar un beso al público y perderme por detrás del telón.

Todo lo que pude escuchar fueron aplausos, "_¿cómo es posible? Desde que mi madre murió nunca nadie me había aplaudido como símbolo de admiración hacia mi persona, siempre había sido una chica dedicada completamente a mis estudios, no salía de fiesta, ni malgastaba mi dinero en chorradas, había sido educada para ser "invisible", pero ahora mismo, poco me importaba, amaba que la gente sintiera admiración por mí, me hace sentir que crezco como persona."_

-¡ISABELLA SWAN! ¿¡DONDE HAS APRENDIDO A CANTAR ASÍ DE BIEN! NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE SEA TUYA ESTA CANCION, ES SENCILLAMENTE ¡FAN-TÁS-TI-CA!- me gritó Rosalie mientras venía corriendo hacia mí. Comenzó a dar saltitos- Eres la amiga más guay que haya tenido-y las dos empezamos a reírnos ante su comentario.

Ella me indicó que su camarote era el "32" , "por si necesitaba a mi nueva amiga para cualquier cosa" –me dijo- Allí viene el acompañado de dos hombres más, supongo que querrán hablar contigo…-

-Isabella-dijo Charlie

-Padre, ¿Qué deseaba?-pregunté educadamente, pude escuchar que a Rosalie le entraba risa por como me dirigía a el, pero la camufló bien con una tos

-Señorita Hale, ¿está usted bien?-preguntó Aro

-Am… si, es solo tos, es que de tanto ir de aquí para allá y tener que dar voces para que la gente haga las cosas bien, esto… se me seca la garganta…. si, eso….-dijo Rosalie velozmente

-Es comprensible-dijo Aro

-Isabella, ya es hora de ir a dormir, así que te vendrás conmigo directamente, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Charlie

-Si, padre…-dije rendida, nadie puede meterse con Charlie Christopher Swan, y sus horas de sueño. Siempre que tiene que dormir, tomo yo la obligatoria de ir con el, aunque no tenga sueño, a veces duermo, y otras hago llamar a Alice a mi habitación para poder hablar de nuestras cosas.

-Ve despidiéndote, y ahora Jacob te acompaña al camarote, estará esperándote en la entrada del salón ¿de acuerdo?-dijo antes de dar la vuelta e irse, vi a Jacob parado en la entrada, mirando al techo, esperándome. _"supongo que no tengo escapatoria"_-pensé-

-Bueno, Rose, "me tengo que ir a la cama"-dije haciendo comillas con los dedos, y ambas reímos-así que nos vemos mañana si eso, ¿si? Venga, Buenas noches.-Nos abrazamos

-Buenas noches, hermosa, espero que pases muy buenas noches-me dijo con ¿ternura?

-Rosalie… no soy hermosa para nada-dije ruborizándome ante su comentario.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-dijo

-Hermosa, puedes ser TU-dije recalcando el "TU"- pero yo…-no me dejó continuar, y ahí estaba el HorcoHale mirándome enfadado.

-¡Isabella Swan! Creeme cuando te digo que se de lo que hablo, eres una persona hermosa, da igual que seas morena, y yo rubia, da igual que tus ojos sean chocolates y los mios azules, ¡Lo que importa es aceptarse a una misma, y alegrarnos de ser como somos, como vuelvas a repetir un comentario de esos te tiro por la borda, o mejor todavía, reparto tu colección de corsés por todo el barco y te cuelgo de la falda, por donde se pone la bandera!¿¡QUEDA CLARO!

-Si…-dije mirando al suelo

-Así me gusta-dijo dejando al HorcoHale guardado por ahí, y volviendo a ser la Rosalie que conozco- Buenas noches ¡HERMOSA!-dijo recalcando el Hermosa, y ahora con dulzura.

-Gracias, Rose-nos dimos dos besos en las mejillas y me fui. Cuando llegué a la entrada, Jacob estaba recargado sobre la pared esperándome, cuando me vio sonrió ampliamente, y es que su sonrisa fue tan sincera que se me contagió. Fui corriendo hasta él, y me abracé a él, mientras él me masajeaba la espalda.

-¿Siempre eres tan bipolar?-dijo Jacob riéndose de mi acto.

-Cállate Jacob, no estropees el momento-dije mirándole a los ojos

-Debo informarte de que se me ha concedido el cargo de llevarla a su camarote Isabella- bromeó

-Ya lo sé Jake-dije burlona

-Entonces, ¿me permite acompañarla hasta su camarote, Srta. Swan?-dijo tendiéndome el brazo

-Por supuesto, -dije agarrando su brazo, y así fuimos todo el camino hasta mi camarote, ya estábamos frente a la puertecita con el número "50", y tenía que entrar:

-Bueno, , muchas gracias por traerme sana y salva a mi camarote-dije riéndome, y soltándome de su brazo.

-No hay de qué Srta. Swan-dijo, tomó mi mano, y la besó, ante ese gesto, me ruboricé

-Mmm… si, bueno, verás, debo entrar, porque mañana va a ser un largo día y debo despertarme temprano para… arreglarme… ¡si, arreglarme! Y todo eso… jeje-dije sacando la llave del camarote y abriendo la puerta.

-Bueno, Jake, nos vemos-.

-Buenas noches Isabella-me dijo, mirándome y luego al interior del camarote _"Estoy segura de que quería que le invitara a pasar la noche dentro, pero sinceramente, no es mi tipo, aparte que… ¡no, puaj!"_

Buenas noches, Jacob-dije, le di un beso en la mejilla y me metí dentro, cerrando detrás de mí. Jacob tenía la piel ardiendo, y su mejilla era muy suave. Pero no creo haber sido capáz de hacer algo más que eso con él.

Intenté despejarme la mente, así que me saqué el vestido, dejé las bases colocadas en un maniquí para que no se estropearan (consejo de Alice) y abrí mi maleta. De ella saqué un camisón blanco, y lo puse sobre una silla. Luego me dirigí hacia el aseo, y me metí en la bañera, me enjaboné y lavé, me quedé un rato relajándome, después cogí la tolla, y salí, me sequé y salí del aseo, a por el camisón, me lo puse, y me tumbé en la cama, dispuesta a dormir, pero esta noche iba a ser larga, muy, muy larga…

* * *

><p><strong>Que Les Parecio?<strong>

**Disculpen por atrasarme con el capi... Pero estaba en la playa y no me dio tiempo de subirlo $:**

**Por Cierto La Cancion que canta Bella Se Llama ''You Got Me'' y es original de Colbie Caillat (:**

**Reviews Pleasee (:**

**El Lunes otro Capitulo (:**


	5. El Camarero Misterioso

**Holaaa! $: Hemos Vuelto (:**

**Disculpenme Por La Tardanza Es Que Mi Pc Habia Estado Con Virus y Melissa No Tenia El Capitulo Guardado $: ****Ya No Me Tardare en Publicar (: Lo Siento! ****By:Danna(:**

**Disclamier:**

**Los Personajes No Son Nuestros, Son De La Maravillosa Escritora Stephanie Meyer, Pero La Trama Es Unicamente Nuestras(:**

* * *

><p>Estuve bastante rato dando vueltas por la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño.<p>

Me levanté de la cama y me coloqué un vestido azul oscuro, pero sin la base, unas zapatillas negras y me deje el cabello suelto porque supuse que no había nadie afuera ya que eran las 2:00Am. Abrí la puerta y Salí al pasillo desierto y subí las escaleras un par de pisos mas hasta que llegue que llegue a la cubierta estaba vacía camine hacia la barandilla y me puse a ver el reflejo de la luna en el mar entonces como cosa rara me llego la imagen de René a mi mente y comencé a llorar.

_-Si ella estuviera aquí-_Pensé-

Seguí llorando en silencio y mirando el mar. Entonces me tocaron el hombro… me seque las lagrimas y voltee.

Era el, El camarero misterioso.

-Disculpe Señorita-dijo con su sexy voz de terciopelo.- ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?

Me quede mirándolo fijamente y el levantó una ceja.

-Emm no, no… pasa nada-dije.-Solo estaba viendo el mar.

-¿Una mala noche?-preguntó

-Algo… parecido-dije

-Disculpe la pregunta si le molesta, no esta obligada a responderla-Dijo-Pero, ¿Por qué Llora?

-Es que …mi madre murió hace un tiempo pero aun la recuerdo y nada mas pensar en ella me da mucha tristeza-dije, no entiendi porque le explicaba todo eso a un desconocido pero me sentía cómoda haciéndolo.

-Cuanto lo siento –Dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro…

Yo no aguante, lo abrase y comencé a llorar… el me devolvió el abrazo. ¡Se sentía tan bien!

-Llora-Dijo-Eso ayuda.

Y hay estuvimos bastante tiempo abrazados mientras yo lloraba. Cuando me calmé me separé de él .

-Más tranquila señorita…?-Dijo.

-Isabella , me llamo Isabella-Dije-Si estoy mas tranquila muchas gracias…-dije para que me dijera su nombre.

-Edward Cullen a su servicio-Dijo-me alegro de que se encuentre mejor.

Estuvimos viendo me mar un rato y el dijo

-Bella…-pero lo interrumpí.

-Bella?-Pregunte.

-Ah, si, Bella –Dijo con tono despreocupado- Es un diminutivo para Isabella, y me gusta por que es como decir Bella en italiano –Sonrió- una palabra que te representa mucho.

Me sonroje de inmediato.

-No te gusta?-pregunto.

-Si-dije rapidito- Me Encanta (: solo que no lo había escuchado antes…

-Bella juguemos a un juego que se llama 20 Preguntas –Dijo-Así yo puedo saber mas de ti y tu puedes saber mas de mi, ¿Te parece?

-Por supuesto- dije, ya que quería saber muchas cosas sobre el .

-Yo comienzo-dijo Edward.-Cuantos Años tienes?

-17 –dije .-Tu cuantos tienes?

-19-Dijo – Cuando cumples?

-El 13 de septiembre, tu cuando cumples?

-20 de Junio, tu flor favorita?

-Fresia, Cuantas novias tienes?

Edward alzo una ceja torció su sonrisa , lo cual hiso que me derritiera.

-No tengo ninguna, tu Cuantos novios tienes?

-Ninguno –dije, ya que nunca he tenido novio-Has besado?

-Si y tu?

Me daba pena decir que no…

-Si, ¿Me basarías?-pregunte sin pensarlo .

-Llevo esperando desde el momento en que te vi para hacerlo, ¿tu lo harías?-pregunto acercándose mas a mi, Hasta que nuestras caras quedaron a 10cm.

-Si-Dije rompiendo el espacio que había entre nosotros.

Nuestros labios encajaban de forma perfecta, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Edward me tomó por la cintura apretándome todo lo posible contra el y yo toma entre mis manos su hermoso cabello, nos separamos unos segundos por falta de aire, pero sus boca siguió recorriendo mi mandíbula y luego el cuello yo alce su cara y nos miramos por una fracción de segundo para después volver a juntar nuestros labios, yo deslice me lengua por sus labios y el me apretó mas contra el. Edward me cargo y me acuno como una bebe en sus brazos y me llevo hasta un puerta que estaba hay la abrió y era un cuarto para guardar las cosas de limpieza me acostó en el piso y me siguió besando yo empecé a desabrochar su camisa, pero mis manos se detuvieron.

-Edward, para-Dije.

-¿Que sucede?

-Es que yo… tu- no sabia que decir- No creo que sea adecuado estar aquí, limpian por la noche…-dije sonrojada

-¿se te ocurre otro lugar?-susurro contra la piel de mi cuello

-Ven-dije misteriosa. Le conduje por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta que ponía un gran "50". Mi camarote.

-¿Es tu camarote, Bella?-preguntó

-Ahá-dije mientras abría la puerta y entramos una vez dentro-Hermoso-susurre viendo a Edward

-Si, está muy bien decorado-dijo mirando la estancia

Me reí y me acerqué hasta él- Me refiero a ti, bobo-dije acunando su cara con mis manos y besándole fieramente.

Al instante me respondió, estuvimos besándonos con urgencia. Pero en este momento, empecé a pensar que las ropas sobraban. Moví mis manos hasta encontrar los botones de su camisa. Los fui desabrochando lentamente, mientras el se encontraba bajando los tirantes de mi vestido. Cuando por fin acabé mi hazaña, me quedé deslumbrada. ¡Vaya músculos! No eran como los de esos hombres que se pasan todo el día haciendo deporte, pero estaban bien desarrollados, demasiado. _"Wow Bella, ¡pero si tiene *Abdominales__ y todo!" _¡Ahora hasta mi conciencia me llama Bella! Irónico…

Solo pude observarlos por un tiempo ya que al instante comencé a deleitarme con todo su torso. Edward estaba quitándome el vestido, de una manera que pensé que me lo iba a hacer jirones. Una vez yo en ropa interior, y el en pantalones, nos unimos de nuevo en un beso urgente. Sus labios quemaban sobre los míos, nuestras lenguas danzaban rápidamente. Ahora fue el turno de Edward, estaba sujetando mi cara con sus manos, y estas comenzaron a bajar lentamente hasta los hombros, bajaron un poco más y pararon en mis senos. Comenzó a masajearlos y yo solo pude gemir del placer que me estaba dando. Me desabrochó el sostén y lo tiró al suelo, después se apoderó de mis senos. Yo estaba demasiado excitada, no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo. Cuando abandonó mis senos, nuestras manos comenzaron a acariciar al otro con deseo. Yo bajé las manos hasta su abultado pantalón y desabroché el cinturón, para bajar los pantalones, el me ayudó a sacárselos después de quitarse los zapatos. Estábamos disfrutando uno del cuerpo del otro como auténticos locos, pero sinceramente, a mí no me molestaba. Edward comenzó el mismo recorrido de antes, posó sus manos en mis hombros, y bajó, pero esta vez, no paró en mis senos, si no que descendió todavía más abajo hasta encontrarse con mis glúteos y apretarlos firmemente, y deslizó sus manos fuertemente hasta mis pantorrillas, lo cual me produjo tanto placer que volví a gemir de nuevo.

-Ed...ward-dije y me volví a lanzar a sus deliciosos labios, esta vez pegué un saltito y enredé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Ahora el que gimió fue él.

-Be…lla-Escucharlo gemir mi nombre era como música celestial para mis oídos, me estremecí, y creo que lo notó porque otro gemido escapó de sus labios. Y comenzó a andar por la habitación conmigo enredada todavía a sus caderas.

Nos dirigió a ambos hasta un lugar, que no comprendí a donde nos llevaba hasta que mi espalda pudo tocar algo blando y mullido. Mi cama. Comenzamos a besarnos descontroladamente. Bajó mis braguitas y las tiró también por la habitación. Comenzó a juguetear con mi cuerpo, trazó una línea con su dedo índice desde mi clavícula y fue descendiendo hasta encontrarse con mi zona más intima. Cuando fui consciente de eso me ruboricé fuertemente. Estaba completamente desnuda ante un hombre. Solo había estado desnuda frente a mi madre y Alice, nadie más. Creo que notó mi sonrojo;

-Adoro cuando te sonrojas, Bella-dijo llevando una mano a mi cara y masajeando mis pómulos, ahora sonrojados, con su dedo pulgar. Me dio un toque en la nariz con su dedo índice, pero sonreí juguetona para girar la cara, y morderle el dedo.

-Así que peligrosa, ¿eh? Ahora veremos si tienes tanto peligro, Bella-dijo con un susurro en mi oído, por lo que estremecí. El rió en voz baja y comenzó de nuevo su recorrido. Comenzó con mi clavícula y acabó en mi parte íntima. Sin pensárselo deslizó dos dedos dentro y comenzó a moverlos rítmicamente, al principio fue lento, pero llegó un momento en el que iba muy rápido y lo único que podía hacer es gemir fuertemente.

-¿Ahora donde está la leona peligrosa, eh? Ahora solo veo a un gatito-dijo

-¡Ed…ward, no…lo…so…por…to más!-dije costosamente

-¿El qué?-preguntó sacando sus dedos de dentro de mi y mirándolos "inocentemente"

-Edward…-¿Es que acaso no sabía lo que quería?

Me besó rudamente para después succionar toda la piel de mi cuello, y decirme-Quiero escucharlo de tu boca, Bella, ¿Qué necesitas, que quieres tanto como yo en estos mismos instantes?-dijo con la voz ronca por la excitación

-¡Hazme tuya, Edward!-le dije ya gimiendo demasiado, gracias a que no dejó de recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos todo el tiempo.

-Será un placer-dijo en mi oído y pegándose a mí, noté a "su pequeño amiguito" esperándome, ya que estaba como roca.

Después de esto ya no fui consciente de mis actos. Comencé a frotarme contra su "para nada pequeño amigo". Le saqué unos cuantos gemidos, por lo cual le miré, y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, la más hermosa que haya visto en toda mi vida. Ahí fue cuando el me robó un beso y gemí. Me incorporé un poco para poder quitarle los calzoncillos. Lo que vi me dejó de piedra. Si hubiera sido un poco más joven me habría dado asco, pero sinceramente, ahora mismo, no se si es por el deseo y la lujuria que me invaden, pero solo me entró más hambre de Edward. Gimió fuertemente cuando le saqué la única prenda que le quedaba. La tiré por detrás de mi espalda y fui directa a los labios de Edward. Él nos sentó sobre la cama, uno frente al otro, y antes de nada me miró a la cara y me dijo:

-¿Estás lista para la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, Bella?-preguntó, creo que estaba planteándose si yo era virgen o no, porque por un instante vi que me miraba con ternura, nada más decirme esas palabras.

-Por supuesto-dije besándole.

-¿Segura, Bella?-preguntó mirándome a los ojos

-Al cien por ciento Edward, te deseo aquí, y ahora-dije besándole

Cuando pasó me quedé estática. La gente suele decir que duele eso de perder la virginidad, que sientes un fuerte pinchazo en el estómago bajo. Pero a mí me pasó al contrario, me excité de sobremanera. Los dos gemimos fuertemente al sentir el contacto. Edward comenzó a moverse dentro de mí lentamente, para que me acostumbrara a él.

Pero yo necesitaba más de él con urgencia.

-Ahora soy tuya Edward, toda tuya-le dije en el oído, le pude oír gemir más fuerte todavía. Moví mi cabeza al hueco entre su hombro y su cuello y comencé a succionar mientras que el se movía dentro de mi. Estuve un rato ahí resguardada, disfrutando de su esencia masculina contra mi cara. Cuando salí de ese hueco vi que tenia una pequeña mancha y me reí bajito triunfante. ¡Era mío oficialmente!

-¿Qué te divierte tanto?-preguntó

-Eres mío-dije mirándole a los ojos

-¿Acaso lo dudas Bella?-dijo, y me perdí en ese mar esmeralda, porque comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente, y a tomar un ritmo muy rápido, sus embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, y cada vez gemíamos más fuerte. Sentía que estábamos llegando, estábamos cerca. Casi grito pero Edward calló mi boca con un beso rápido, por lo que mi grito se quedó ahogado y casi ni se escuchó, pero creo que fue suficiente para él. Sentí como si un líquido calentito se deslizase dentro de mí lentamente. Y miré a Edward, que ahora me miraba dulcemente y con una sonrisa torcida. ¿He dicho que amo esas sonrisas?

-Ahora eres mía oficialmente Isabella-dijo penetrándome a los ojos con la mirada, yo solo pude besarle, y comenzamos de nuevo- Te quiero Isabella Swan

-Te quiero Edward Cullen

* * *

><p><strong>*Abdominales: son los músculos que tienen los chicos por la zona del estomago, que cuando hacen ejercicio se ponen duros y parecen cuadraditos<strong>.

**Por Fin Edward y Bella Se Conocen(:*-*Jajaja**

**Mañana Mismo Publico El Otro Capitulo Como Recompensa De La Tardansa (:**

**Los Queremos**

**Att: Melissa y Danna*-***

**Pdt: Reviews ;)**


	6. Edward Cullen

**Hey! Como les Prometimos Hot subi otro capitulo (:**

**Ahora sera Hasta El Viernes(:**

**Espero Que Les Guste.**

**Disclamier:**

**Los Personajes No Son Nuestros, Son De Meyer(;... Pero La Trama Es 100% Unicamente nuestra*-***

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6:<strong>

-Te quiero Isabella Swan-Dijo Edward.

-Te quiero Edward Cullen-Dije.

Nos besamos pero esta vez el beso fue más tierno que urgente, Edward salió de mí, lo cual me hizo casi gritar, me sentía… "incompleta" sin él, luego de eso el se acostó a mi lado y nos quedamos viendo el techo un rato tomados de las manos hasta que Edward dijo:

-Creo que ya es hora de irme, Pronto va a amanecer…

-¡NO!-no quise gritar tan fuerte pero no quería que se marchase-digo, podrías quedarte… por favor quédate, Edward-y se que esto es ser perversa, pero nada más él me miró puse el mejor pucherito Made in Alice-

-Eres adorable-dijo riéndose ante mi reacción al decir aquello y tocando mi labio inferior, el cual formaba ese peligroso puchero, con su dedo índice- me quedaré contigo hasta que tu me pidas que me vaya

-Eso no sucederá jamás-le dije seriamente, y le besé.

Después de eso nos dormimos el uno abrazado al otro. Y hoy no tuve pesadillas de ningún tipo. A veces tenía, por el tema de mi madre y todo eso… Pero esta noche está la primera en la lista de "LAS MEJORES NOCHES DE TODA MI VIDA" ¡No puedo esperar a contárselo a Alice!

(*)El sol, caliente sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda, me despertó por la mañana. No sería muy tarde, no estaba segura, pero a parte de la hora, todo lo demás quedaba totalmente claro. Sabía con exactitud dónde estaba, en aquel brillante camarote con la gran cama blanca, mientras los relucientes rayos del sol entraban por las puertas abiertas. Las nubes de la mosquitera tamizaban la luminosidad.

No abrí los ojos. Me sentía demasiado feliz como para cambiar nada, no importaba lo poco que fuera. Los únicos sonidos eran los de las olas allí fuera, nuestra respiración y el latir de nuestro corazón…

Me encontraba tan cómoda, incluso lo estaría bajo el sol ardiente. Su piel era tan suave… Tumbada, atravesada sobre su pecho, con esa gran musculatura, ceñida apretadamente por sus brazos, me sentía muy a gusto, muy natural.

Sus dedos recorrían suavemente el contorno de mi cintura, y supe que se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta. Mantuve los ojos cerrados y apreté aún más los brazos en torno a su cuello, ciñéndome para acercarme todavía más a él.

-Buenos días, princesa-dijo besándome la coronilla

-Buenos días-dije levantando mi cabeza y sonriéndole, él aproximó su cara más a la mía y nos fundimos en un tierno beso.-¿Qué hora es?-pregunté

-mmm... -se giró a consultar la hora- las nueve y media, ¿puede ser?-dijo poniendo cara de tener sueño

-Aún estás dormido-dije riéndome

-¿Yo? ¡Que va!-dijo riéndose- Venga Sra. Dormilona hay que levantarse

-No me apetece-dije ciñéndome más a él bajo las sábanas. Y le besé por segunda vez en la mañana. Estábamos ya "demasiado ocupados" cuando escuchamos un ruido POM POM POM procedente de la puerta. Nos separamos y nos miramos con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Isabella!-Gritó una voz desde fuera

-¿Si, quién és?-grité desde la cama, mirando a Edward con sorpresa

-Soy yo, Charlie-dijo

-Oh mierda- dije en un susurro-

-¿Qué hacemos? No cabré por la ventana-dijo Edward con cara de preocupación, y creo que no hace gracia que te pille el padre de la mujer con la que te acostaste la noche anterior en su cama, desnudo.

-¡Isabellaaa Swaaan!-dijo alargando las "a"- Estoy esperaaando-dijo, ya podía hasta escucharle golpetear el suelo con el pie

-Espera un momento, papá-dije, creo que se podía notar mi histería

-No se me ocurre nada-dijo Edward ahora nervioso.

-¡Ya se!-me bajé corriendo y me puse un camisón, para después agarrar toda la ropa de Edward, que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación.-Ven-tiré de su mano y abrí el armario

-¿El armario?-preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza- Eres brillante, Bella-dijo dándome un beso y metiéndose, rápidamente le tendí su ropa y fui a abrir a Charlie.

-Por dios, Isabella, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? ¡Empecé a pensar que te había Pasado algo!-dijo dándome un abrazo, y pasó a la habitación – Dios mío esto parece una leonera-dijo Charlie- Cualquiera diría que hubo un hombre aquí anoche-dijo riéndose, y yo le acompañe nerviosa _"Rápido Bella, piensa una escusa creíble… piensa, piensa… ¡YA LO TENGO!"_

-¿Qué?-puse mi mejor cara de horror y continué- no fue nada de eso, ¡tu ya sabes que yo nunca haría eso! Solo que ayer pasé mala noche

-Es un alivio saber que no hubo nadie aquí-dijo Charlie-lo siento hija pero debo asegurarme de las cosas- dijo mirando debajo de la cama, y yo rodé los ojos "_¿Cómo va a estar bajo la cama? Está en el armario jajajajaja_"-¿Qué te sucedió?

-Nada, solo que volví a tener muchas pesadillas y estaba fatal.

-¿Y por eso rompiste un jarrón?- "_¡OH, MIERDA, ESO LO ROMPIMOS EDWARD Y YO AYER, PERO NI SIQUIERA ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA! ESPERO NO HABER ROTO NADA MÁS"_

-Ya te dije que tuve malos sueños, no soy consciente de lo que hago y lo sabes, al menos, no grité ni nada por el estilo, solo rompí eso accidentalmente-dije intentando sonar lógica

-Lamento que tengas esas pesadillas hija, se que te hace mucha falta tu madre, pero no está con nosotros, y no podemos hacer nada, la Gripe Española se la llevó y lamento decir que no nos la devolverá

-Bueno, papá, dejemos eso ahora, ¿qué necesitabas?

-Quería que te prepararas para ir a comer-dijo

-De acuerdo, papá, ¿va a haber alguien a aparte de nosotros tres?-pregunté

-En un principio no-dijo-¿por qué?

-Ya sabes que si hay compañía debo arreglarme el doble-dije como si le estuviera explicando a niño de tres años

-Ah claro, tu y tus vestidos-dijo eso y miró al armario, "_OH MIERDA ¿para qué le digo nada? ¿Leerá mentes?_

Se acercó a él, pero yo le ventajé, pude sentir que Edward contuvo la respiración desde dentro.

-¿Qué haces papá?-pregunté

-Quiero abrir el armario-dijo

-¿Qué, estás loco?-dije

-¿Por qué debería estar loco?-dijo un poco ofendido

-Charlie Christopher Swan, ¿En serio me estás preguntando "Por qué"?-dije en tono enfadado-Por que ahí guardo todos mis corsés y ropas interiores, un armario es el compañero incondicional de una mujer y tiene todas las intimidades que nosotras guardemos dentro, ¡como para que venga un hombre y mire porque quiere!, eso solo lo hace la gente de clase baja y sin modales.-dije regañándole, como si me hubiera insultado con sus palabras. _Ese discurso me lo dio Alice hace tiempo, me alegro de tenerla como amiga, si no, creo que la habría cagado más de una vez._

-Tanto tiempo con Alice te afecta, Isabella-dijo riéndose-supongo que llevas razón. En serio parecéis marido y mujer esa pequeñaja y tú-dijo riéndose de su propio chiste

-Pero soy yo la que lleva los pantalones en nuestra relación-dije, y nos reímos los dos

-Bueno, Isabella, creo que te dejo para arreglarte-dijo ya en la puerta- Te veo en la terraza de la cubierta-dijo, y cerró la puerta

Nada más cerrar la puerta, le puse el cerrojo, y corrí al armario, cuando lo abrí pude ver a Edward, aún desnudo, dentro. Se me escapó una carcajada

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-preguntó divertido

-Nada, solo que tengo un dios griego escondido en mi armario-dije, Oh mierda, se me escapó….

-¿Un dios griego?-preguntó enarcando una ceja y sonriendo divertidamente

-Ahá-dije mirándome los pies y más sonrojada que un tomate.

-Eres tan hermosa cuando te sonrojas-dijo mientras me levantaba la cara con ambas manos y me miraba penetrante con esa mirada suya.

Yo solo pude sonrojarme más ¿He dicho ya que amo a este hombre? Es tan dulce…

Otra vez estábamos "demasiado ocupados" y juro que si se trata de estar con Edward, me encerraría en una habitación y no saldríamos hasta dentro de un mes, por lo menos.

Ya estaba enredando mis piernas por su cintura cuando delicadamente me bajó y me dijo:

-Bella, cariño, debemos irnos, tu tienes que ir con tu padre y yo tengo que ir a trabajar-le dediqué una mirada triste- Oh, cielo, no te pongas así, te compensaré ¿de acuerdo?-dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-Ya te vale Edward Cullen-dije con tono autoritario- Voy a vestirme-dije y me encaminé al armario. Estuve unos segundos, hasta que decidí que vestido ponerme.

Era uno morado, con tirantes, y la falda tenía volantitos vaporosos. Agarré la ropa interior y el corsé y me puse ambas cosas. Agarré un par de zapatos y también me los puse. Después fui a buscar mi "cosa metálica" como le llamo yo, y fui a ponérmela cuando me giré y vi a Edward mirándome sorprendido.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo como si estuviese aterrorizado de la "cosa metálica"

-Es lo que se utiliza para que el vestido sea tan redondo, es como una base-le expliqué

-¿Eso hace que sean así los vestidos?-dijo asombrado

-Claro, ¿cómo te creías que sería si no? No puede ser todo tela, si no nos asaríamos vivas las piernas-dije burlándome de él

-Parece un instrumento de matanza medieval-dijo señalándolo con un dedo.

Me reí ante su comentario-el único instrumento de matanza es el corsé, hay veces que ni puedes respirar bien con eso tan ajustado-dije cerrándome la "cosa metálica"

Edward ya tenía puestos los calcetines, la camisa de interior y los pantalones. _Ojala yo pudiese ser tan rápida_.

Agarré el vestido e intenté metérmelo, pero fallé tremendamente, siempre tener a alguien que te vista tiene sus desventajas. Luego no puedes sola…

-¿Te ayudo?-me dijo Edward dijo Edward sonriendo de lado

-Vale…-dije ruborizándome. Cogió el vestido, y como si de una niña pequeña se tratase me lo pasó por cabeza y brazos, para después colocarlo sobre la "cosa metálica"

-Lista-dijo triunfante

-¿Ahora te puedo ayudar yo?-pregunté sonriente. No contestó se limitó a tenderme la corbata y acomodarse la camisa. Cuando comencé a abrocharle los botones, me di cuenta de la marca que le dejé ayer en el cuello, y solté una pequeña risilla, una vez acabado, le puse la corbata, y le hice un nudo "Windsor"- Listo-dije y fui al tocador a maquillarme un poco, simplemente me lavé la cara y puse sombra de ojos morado clarito, y en los labios me decidí por un pintalabios rojo. Me recogí el pelo y fui a ver que tal estaba. Cuando fui al espejo de cuerpo entero a mirarme vi a una mujer con el pelo recogido en un moño, con los labios rojos como la sangre, que contrastaban con sus dientes blancos, esa misma mujer llevaba un vestido verde. Y no era todo, estaba el hombre de ojos verdes y cabellos cobrizos, con el cual había echo el amor horas atrás, detrás de ella. Ella le miró a través del espejo y él se acercó más hasta abrazarla por la espalda; rodeando su cadera con sus fuertes brazos y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de aquella mujer y susurrarle dulcemente.

-Te amo Bella, ahora eres lo más importante para mí.

No hice nada, solo le sonreí como boba.

-Debo irme –dijo apenado- supongo que te veré-me guiñó el ojo y me robó un beso-.

Me giré y le abracé fuertemente- Te amo-le besé y él intentó profundizar pero le detuve- ¡Venga, Edward, tienes muchas mesas que atender!

-A la orden Srta. Swan-dijo riéndose y caminando hacia la puerta- ¡Adiós!-y se fue

Salí al pasillo, corrí a la habitación de Rosalie al camarote "32" Tenía que hablar con alguien acerca de lo de anoche, y ¿Quién mejor que mi nueva amiga Rose? Toqué la puerta y escuche un "Voy" se abrió la puerta y en eso se mostró a Rose con un vestido Vino tinto y el cabello suelto.

-Isabella!-Grito.

-Bella-dije casi automáticamente.

-Bueno Bella, Pasa Adelante-dijo.

Camine hacia dentro de su camarote y me senté en su cama.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto.

-Rose, ¿puedo confiar en ti?-Pregunte.

-Claro Bella-dijo acostumbrándose rápido a mi nuevo nombre *-*

-Ayer en la noche perdí mi virginidad con un camarero del barco-agarré aire y lo solté de golpe

La boca de Rosalie se abrió tanto que pensé que su mandíbula tocaría el piso.

-¡Dios Mío!-Grito y dio saltitos haciendo palmaditas, ¡Parecía Alice cuando decías que íbamos a comprar vestidos nuevos!-Tu que parecías tan santa. Nadie diría que rompes ni un plato. Y mírala, ¡Rompió la vajilla entera!-.

Yo me reí tras su comentario.

-Tendrás que mostrármelo-dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Por supuesto Rose-dije sonriente

-Por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo nombre, queda muy bonito-dijo tomándome de las manos y sentándonos en su cama-¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

-Bueno… en realidad, se le ocurrió a Edward, -dije ruborizada, y ella me miró extrañada- el chico de anoche-dije entre dientes- ¿y tú tienes algo jugoso que contarme?

-Bueno, yo perdí mi virginidad también…

-¿Anoche?-pregunte divertida.

-Si…

-¿Con quién?

-Con mi entrenador en el Gym.-dijo ruborizándose y mirándose los pies

-¡Rosalie Hale! –dije y me Reí- Tendrás que mostrármelo.-imitándola.

Las dos reímos ante mi imitación.

-Rose, sentémonos juntas hoy a comer, en la mesa donde están Aro y mi padre, ¿te parece?

-Claro, un placer.

Salimos del cuarto y caminamos por el pasillo cuando pasamos por mi habitación estaba Jacob tocando la puerta.

-¿Qué necesitas Jacob?

-Isabella, ábreme-Dijo poniendo la oreja en la puerta, Rosalie y yo nos miramos y creo que pensamos lo mismo. Vaya imbécil.

-Jake…-toqué su hombro- estoy aquí…-se giró

-Ah, Isabella-dijo ruborizándose y rascándose la nuca-

-Bella-dijimos Rose y yo a la vez.

-Bella, tu padre te ha mandado a llamar.-dijo- No sabia que agradaban las rubias-dijo mirando a Rose.

Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Y Yo no sabia que te llevabas bien con los patanes-Añadió Rose.

-¡Ya basta chicos, debemos ir al comedor!-dije.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa mi padre y Aro estaban leyendo un periódico. Jake se sentó al lado de mi padre yo al lado de Jake y Rose a mi lado.

-Buenos Días-dijimos Rose y yo.

-¡Hola chicas!-dijo Aro sonriente.- Comerás hoy con nosotros Rosalie?

-Si, Bella me invito a sentarme con ustedes-dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién?-dijo, y Rosalie me señaló con el dedo- Ah, me parece Genial-dijo Aro.

-Padre, ella es Rosalie-Dije presentando- y Rosalie el es Charlie, mi padre.

-Un placer-dijeron los dos, Rosalie hizo una pequeña reverencia y Charlie la sonrió

-Llamemos a un camarero me muero de hambre –dijo Jacob sobándose la panza

-Solo piensa en zampar, a este paso va a estar tan gordo que no podrá escuchar puertas-dijo Rosalie en mi oído en un susurro, las dos reímos ante el comentario, y Jake, sin saber que hablábamos nos miró mal al ver que le mirábamos.

Aro levanto la mano y llamo a alguien por detrás de mi.

Yo estaba ocupada conversando con Rosalie y no me había percatado de quien era el camarero.

-¿Buenos Días que les puedo servir?-pregunto su hermosa y provocativa voz de terciopelo, yo levante la cabeza de inmediato y nuestras miradas se encontraron .

Rosalie hizo un sonido con la garganta y me apretó el brazo.

-Yo quiero tortillas-dijo Aro.

-Yo igual –Charlie.

-Yo quiero Waffle-dijo Jacob.

-Bella y yo también queremos Waffle.-dijo Rosalie al ver que yo no podía articular palabras.

-y Jugo de naranja-dije yo casi en un susurro.

-Enseguida se lo traigo-dijo Edward y me miro directo a los ojos lo cual me hizo sonrojar.

Edward se fue caminando lejos de nosotros, Rosalie me jalo y me dijo al oído.

-Era él, ¿cierto?-asentí levemente-lo noté por como te miraba…

Yo solo asentí de nuevo, sonrojándome.

Rose y yo comenzamos a hablar sobre cosas sin importancia, hasta que llego el camarero con la orden.

Puso cada plato en la mesa coloco el de mi padre y el de aro con sus tortillas luego el de Jacob y sus Waffle y luego los míos y los de Rose en un mismo plato.

-Gracias –dijo Aro.

-A Su orden –Dijo Edward.

Cuando se dio la vuelta hacia mi me hizo el numero 2 con los dedos. Rosalie y yo le sonreímos, mientras que yo le guiñé el ojo y alcancé a ver cómo se carcajeaba. Me giré y me fijé en si Aro, Charlie, o Jacob se habían fijado, pero estaban en su mundo con sus "conversaciones de hombres" y comiendo.

Rose cuando vio el gesto de Edward, tras asegurarse de que nadie nos veía, levantó los Waffle debajo del segundo había una nota doblada que decía **Bella**, ella la tomo con cuidado de que nadie lo notara y me la pasó por debajo de la mesa, la abrí en el medio, para que las dos leyéramos, la nota decía:

_**Bella:**_

_**Hola (: Solo quería decirte que ya te hecho de menos…**_

_**Y que nos veamos hoy a las 2:00 am en el mismo lugar de ayer.**_

_**¡Te amo! ¿Ya te lo había dicho?**_

_**Ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida.**_

_**Dile a tu amiga que mi hermano Emmett dice que no falte al Gym.**_

_**Ve con ella yo estaré hay con el.**_

_**Las esperamos.**_

_**El Gym tendrá letrero de cerrado. Solo estaremos nosotros.**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Edward.**_

Rosalie y yo nos miramos con los ojos abiertos al descubrir que "Su Emmett" y mi Edward era Hermanos y nos reímos.

-¿Que es tan gracioso, chicas?-preguntó Jacob.

-Nada-respondió Rose cortante.

-Yo me guardé la notita en el escote _"Truco de Alice; si no quieres que nadie lo encuentre o que se te pierda, mételo al sujetador, créeme que a nadie se le ocurre meter la mano ahí o buscar, y si lo hace, no se lo permitas, es un pervertido"_

Rosalie me miró, y le expliqué en un susurro lo de Alice, entonces rió y me guiñó el ojo.

Comimos como unas locas, bueno en realidad tragamos, y cuando terminamos pregunte:

-Padre, ¿puedo irme con Rosalie a dar una vueltecita por el barco? Quiero ver todas las instalaciones de Aro-dije sonriendo

-Claro, Isabella.

-Gracias…-dije y sonreí.

Rosalie y yo caminamos como auténticas señoritas hasta la puerta del área común, y luego corrimos por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, yo me detuve en seco.

-Rose, no tengo ropa para el Gym-dije angustiada

-Tranquila, yo te presto.-me agarró de la mano y fuimos corriendo hasta la "32"

Entramos al camarote de Rose y nos pusimos unas licras con camisas sobre el ombligo y zapatos de deporte que me quedaban un poco grandes pero no tanto. Salimos del camarote y bajamos al Gym, cuando entramos vimos que estaba desierto, no había nadie…. Y era que en la entrada, decía **Cerrado**, entramos por la puerta sigilosamente con cuidado de no ver a nadie ni ser vistas. Al lado de una gran maquina de hacer pesas estaba parado mi Edward, con otro chico que supongo que era Emmett, era un chico de pelo negro, corto y rizado, y ojos azules. Él era muy grande y musculoso, pero su cara era la de un niño pequeño. Estaban hablando de algo… no se de qué… solo pude ver a Edward, miré a Rosalie y pude ver que me miraba.

-¿nos acercamos?-susurró

Caminamos cada una hacia ellos, abrazandoles por la espalda sin ser vistas, al principio noté que Edward dio un respingo, pero luego se giró y me sonrió.

-Viniste.-me dijo

-No desperdiciaría la oportunidad de estar contigo-Dije.

El me besó. Cuando volteé estaban Rose y el chico alto besándose, de una manera poco apropiada para cuando uno esta acompañado, pero no le pare, yo solo podía pensar en Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Parte del libro "Amanecer" by Stephanie Meyer (cuando Bella despierta el primer día de luna de miel", Hemos cambiado algunas cosas aquí porque Edward es humano y no podemos poner cosas que insinuén que es un vampiro, pero la cita es de Amanecer ;)<strong>

**Que Tal?**

**Les Gusto (:?**

**No les gusto ):?**

**Les Encanto *-*?**

**Reviews!*0* jajaja**

**Las Queremos!:***

**By:Melissa y Danna(:**


	7. La Historia De Rosalie

**Hola! Se que quieren matarnos por la tardanza...**

**Y Les pedimos miles de disculpas*-***

**Pasa Que La Que Sube Los Capis Soy Yo ''Danna'' y mi Pc estubo contaminada con un Virus extremadamente estresante(:**

**Y cada vez que prendias la Pc, se receteaba y no prendia mas...**

**Conclusion tubieron que comprar otra Pc(:**

**Bueno y aqui estoy con el capitulo 7!**

**espero que lo disfruten:***

**By:Danna*-***

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7:<strong>

Edward me besó y me recostó contra la pared y estábamos ya bastante subiditos de tono y no quería montar el espectáculo delante de Rose y Emmett…

-No Edward… aquí no…-

-¿Por qué no Bella?-susurró en mi oído- te deseo, aquí, y ahora-gimió

Gemí de placer, pero traté de razonar con él mientras el besaba mi mandíbula

-Edward, alguien puede entrar y vernos-dije.

-Pero el letrero dice cerrado -dijo y me apretó mas hacia el entonces sentí que "Eddie" estaba bien Despierto lo que me hizo jadear- No es correcto hacerlo con ellos aquí-dije entre jadeos apuntando a Rose y a Emmett que estaban en el piso consumando el acto

-Ellos ya van, Bella...-dijo Edward -Ya pero... ¡Bah, a la mierda!-dije y devoré sus labios con fiereza y llevé rápidamente mis manos a su cabello, para después desabrochar su camisa, velozmente y besar todo su torso, ahora desnudo

Edward comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido y me lo saco por debajo, luego siguió con el corsé y con el armador.

-Odio este armamento medieval-dijo y medio rió entre jadeos yo baje el cierre de su pantalón y el se lo saco rápidamente haciendo que los quedásemos en Ropa Interior

-Estas tremendamente Buena-dijo Edward y me ofreció una de sus sonrisas torcidas

-Edward-dije y me reí, Para luego apoderarme de sus labios, con su mano derecha me apretaba mas hacia el por mi cintura y por la izquierda y tomaba por el trasero

firmemente, yo enredé mis piernas en sus caderas y me arrimé todo lo que pude al "pequeño Eddie", por lo que conseguí que Edward gimiera fuertemente

-Me traes loco, Swan-dijo Edward

-Pues es sencillo, Cullen-me aproximé y gemí en su oído.

-Bella, un día de estos moriré de paro cardiaco por culpa de tus gemidos-dijo "regañándome" por mi comportamiento.

Desabrochó mi sujetador y comenzó a masajear mis senos a lo que respondí con otro jadeo mucho más fuerte. Metí la mano por dentro del calzón de Edward y acaricie a Eddie que estaba muy despierto

-Bella-dijo Edward entre Jadeos yo me acerque a su oreja y dije:

-Hazme tuya, por favor-a la vez que mordí su lóbulo

Y Edward estaba a punto de hacerme suya de nuevo, pero justo estaba por dejar a "Eddie" pasar y se vio la puerta abrirse de golpe y un hombre entrar furioso. Se dirigió directamente a Rosalie y Emmett ¿Qué querría? Comencé a vestirme muy rápido

-Jasper no es lo que piensas….-intentó decir Rosalie

-¿QUE NO ES LO QUE PIENSO?¿QUE DEBERIA ESTAR PENSANDO, EH? ESTE IMBECIL ESTA HACIENDOLO CONTIGO EN UN GIMNASIO, ¿Y TU ME DICES QUE "NO ES LO QUE PIENSO"?-dijo ese tal ¿Jasper?-DEBERÍA MATARTE GRAN HIJO DE TU MADRE POR HABERLE HECHO ESTO A MI ROSALIE, PENSABA QUE ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGO, IMBÉCIL, PERO SOLO ERES COMO LOS DEMÁS, NO TE INTERESA MI AMISTAD SI NO, ROSALIE-y dicho esto se le tiró encima a Emmett.

-Jasper… Emmett… basta-dijo Rosalie arrodillada en el suelo, ahora vestida, y sollozando fuertemente. Esa escena me rompió el corazón. Y mientras Rosalie lloraba los otros dos se la estaban liando a golpes, ¿ no ven que hay una dama llorando? ¡Insensibles! Y sin pensármelo dos veces, corrí hasta donde estaba Rosalie y la agarré del brazo, y ella me miró, pero yo solo le dije- Salgamos de aquí- Ella asintió y se levantó con mi ayuda, para después irnos las dos, dando portazo de la habitación de la que salían gritos y se escuchaban golpes. Se que dejé a Edward en ese Gym medio desnudo, y con ganas, pero en estos momentos ¡que se joda! mi amiga me necesita. Guié a Rosalie hasta su habitación, abrimos y la vi irse corriendo hasta la cama, tirarse y empezar a llorar. Me posicioné detrás de ella y comencé a acariciarle la espalda.

-Rosalie…-dije apenadamente- Tranquilízate, son unos insensibles, no es tu culpa…-dije intentando consolarla.

-Sí es mi culpa, Bella-dijo con la cara contra la almohada- Soy un ser humano despreciable, no debí meterme con Emmett, sabía que Jasper reaccionaría así y de todas maneras lo hice, soy horrible…-dijo sollozando

-¿Porqué debería ponerse Jasper de esa manera?-dije yo- Según lo que dijo antes, él y Emmett son mejores amigos, ¿no?-

-Precisamente, tu mejor amigo nunca debe salir con tu hermana, es una especie de traición entre hombres…-dijo- Sinceramente no lo comprendo, pero es así. Aunque yo en realidad no lo decía por eso.-

-¿Entonces, por qué Rose? Cuéntamelo si te ayuda, sabes que no le diré a nadie-dije mirándola

-Bueno, te contaré la historia…-tomó aire- _Nací en Rochester, el 10 de octubre. Vivía con mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano. Éramos (y somos) de clase media-alta; mi padre tiene empleo estable en el banco King de Rochester, y mi madre es ama de casa. Siempre me había gustado ser alabada. Un día, mi madre me vistió para entregar a mi padre el almuerzo en el trabajo, por aquel entonces debía tener dieciséis años o por ahí allí conocí a Royce King II (el hijo del dueño del banco, Royce King) quién de inmediato, mostró interés por mí, me mandaba una rosa todos los días, ¿sabes? Era encantador. Pero nuestra relación se basaba en la atracción física, por parte de Royce, y por el dinero de mi parte._

_Una semana antes de nuestra boda, una tarde a finales de Abril, visité a Vera, mi mejor amiga (a parte de ti), ella tenía un marido muy distinto al mío. Él la quería de verdad. Fue durante esa visita cuando caí en cuenta de la falta existente entre Royce y yo._

_Cuando volvía a mi casa, ya era de noche, y nevaba bastante, me encontré con mi prometido. Él estaba bajo una farola en el parque cerca de casa en compañía de cuatro colegas suyos; tanto él como sus amigos estaban borrachos._

_Royce comenzó a presumir de mi belleza de forma desagradable, como si se tratara de un objeto de su propiedad; en respuesta a una pregunta que hizo un amigo de él sobre la belleza que poseía, uno de esos patanes dijo "Es difícil decirlo… está totalmente tapada" En aquel instante Royce exclamó "¡Muéstrale tu aspecto, Rose!" y acto seguido me desgarró la chaqueta para mostrar parte de mi cuerpo a sus amigos-comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos- también me arrancó el sombrero, haciéndome gritar de dolor, ya que si alguna vez has llevado sombreros, sabrás que debemos sujetarlos con alfileres al cabello, y mientras yo gritaba y lloraba, ellos, que se hacen llamar hombres, gozaban de mi dolor. Y me violaron de forma brutal. Las heridas que me causaron, me dejaron moribunda, hasta el punto en que ellos me creían muerta. Los cinco hombres se marcharon riéndose a carcajadas y bromeando sobre que Royce "debería buscarse otra novia", a lo que él respondió entre risas que antes debía "aprender a ser paciente" dando a entender que no había podido esperar a la boda para acostarse con ella._

_Mientras yo agonizaba en la fría noche, deseando morir, Carlisle, el capitán de este mismo barco, me encontró y me llevó a una casa. Él no siempre fue un marinero, ¿sabes? En sus estudios se dedicó a la medicina, fue uno de los mejores, pero pronto lo abandonó, y se hizo marinero, siempre que le preguntaban el contestaba "que él fue hecho para el mar" eso solo lo sabemos en Rochester, ya que Carlisle en poco tiempo se convirtió en un gran marinero y hoy en día es conocido por eso. Cuando estuvimos en su casa, me curó y me dio ánimos para no dejar de vivir, me decía que aguantase que todo estaría bien. Cuando me curé completamente y me permitió mirarme al espejo, y me parecía aún más hermosa que antes, no porque me hubiera hecho nada, si no por el hecho de seguir con vida tras lo que me hicieron esos patanes. Y desde entonces todo fue estupendamente._

-¿Y qué hiciste con Royce?-pregunté curiosa. Rosalie me echó una mirada maliciosa, y tenía una expresión maquiavélica, daba miedo. No comprendía nada.

-_Los fui matando uno a uno_-dijo triunfante- _pero dejé a Royce el último, para que tuviera miedo, para que supiera que iba a por él. Maté a esos bastardos y cuando me tocó ir a por Royce, lo preparé todo cuidadosamente. Robé un vestido de novia para la ocasión, y fui a donde él estaba. En la puerta había dos guardias, que también me cargué, para después tirar la puerta (sin exagerar) y entrar por esta, cuando entré y le vi, sentí como si viese todo rojo a causa de la furia, él se estaba escondiendo._

"_Rosalie, mi amor, te di por muerta" me dijo el muy despreciable ¡Aun después de haber hecho lo que me hizo! Le maté lenta y dolorosamente. Nunca nadie supo lo que hice._

-Joder….-dije y al instante me tapé la boca-lo siento, no quise decir eso…. Solo que ¿En serio, los mataste?-dije con los ojos como platos

-Si, pero eso no lo sabe nadie, Bella, ni siquiera Jasper-me dijo- después de aquello, volví a mi casa, no dimos señales de que yo continuara viva ¡HASTA TUBE ENTIERRO SIN ENTERARME!, nos mudamos a Inglaterra, y rehicimos nuestras vidas, pero Jasper no quiere volver a verme cerca de un hombre.

-Pero Emmett no se ve igual que Royce-dije

-Ya, Emmett es perfecto-dijo con ojos soñadores- pero es el mejor amigo de Jasper, a parte, de ser hombre, tú ya sabes que se nos permite hablar lo justo con ellos.

-Ahá-.

-Pues Emmett se me medio insinuaba, siempre que había que tomar el té y yo estaba se sentaba a mi lado, y cuando había que entrar a algún sitio, el me cedía el paso con una sonrisa coqueta… Una vez, me regaló un ramo de flores, y las puse en agua, cuando las vieron, todos me preguntaron quién las envió, pero no dije nada en contra de Emmett, les dije a todos que mi cuarto necesitaba algo bonito para ser decorado, y que las flores eran perfectas. Todas las mañanas nada más despertar iba a olerlas. Con él yo no era muy simpática que digamos. Me parecía guapísimo, pero al no querer salir mal parada como con Royce, lo único que hice, fue sacar la Reina de Hielo que llevo dentro. Jasper a veces nos miraba extrañado, pero nunca pensó que Emmett gustaba de mí hasta que un día nos vio a los dos en el jardín de mi casa, el con las manos en mis caderas y yo con las mías en sus hombros, con nuestras caras a escasos centímetros. Nos gritó, y advirtió a Emmett de nunca acercarse a mí. A veces yo me escapaba de la casa e iba con el a dar largos paseos o simplemente a pasar el rato en su compañía. En una de esas escapadas fuimos al bosque a hacer un picnic, y entre el follaje se encontraba un gran oso pardo-dijo Rosalie- Nos asustamos demasiado y yo comencé a gritar, y el oso se tiró encima de Emmett, él intentaba luchar para quitárselo de encima, y yo intentaba ayudarle, pero no podía estaba paralizada y gritando como una histérica, hasta que de repente se me ocurrió algo-dijo haciendo un tic en su cabeza- fui corriendo a la cesta de la comida y saqué un arma que él llevaba siempre encima por si nos asaltaban. Lo agarré con ambas manos y disparé al animal, este cayó y dejó a Emmett liberado, pero el pobre andaba medio moribundo. Llamé a Carlisle y le dije que nos asaltaron. Levamos a Emmett a su casa y le curamos, Carlisle nos notó al instante lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Yo se lo negué pero fui interrumpida; "Tú no matarías a una fiera que te doble en peso y altura por salvar a alguien, a no ser que lo ames. Si es cierto que no lo amas, no estarías aquí ahora mismo, habrías huido dejando a Emmett a su suerte, con tal de salvarte tu. Pero no solo acabaste con el oso, si no que cuidaste de Emmett" me dijo

Cuándo me enteré de que iba al barco ni siquiera pude despedirme.

Unos días después de lo de Carlisle, Emmett y yo estábamos en el patio de mi casa, besándonos cuando llegó Jasper. Nos volvió a encontrar y créeme que se cabreó bastante, me prohibió tan siquiera salir de mi habitación a excepción de ir a comer.

Justo un día después recibimos la carta de "Il Vero Amore" era perfecto, ya que me ofrecían una bacante para "Directora de Eventos" y mi hermano podría ir conmigo. Mis padres venían también y estaban todos muy felices, menos yo. Con mi "castigo" no pude ni despedirme de Emmett, y fue tal la sorpresa de encontrarle aquí, que me lancé a sus brazos directamente, le extrañé demasiado ¡estuve dos semanas sin el! Y no estaba dispuesta a desaprovecharlo.

-Me alegro de que os reencontraseis amiga, pero lamento decirte que Jasper me está cayendo mal sin conocerlo por haberos hecho eso-dije con un poco de coraje. -Intentan separarme de Edward y es que… no viven ni para contarlo. ¡Jum! :\

-¿Jasper?-rió- es un amor, -reí ante su expresión, y me coloré un poquito-pero solo cuando no está enfadado, suele ser muy tranquilito y adorable-rió de nuevo, pero se puso seria en un segundo- Bella, no le puedes contar a nadie lo que hice, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo seria. Se me fue todo el color de la cara, di una mirada furtiva al espejo y tenía una mueca de horror y más blanca que la tiza- Bella, no te asustes, no voy a matarte ni nada, en serio, eres mi mejor amiga, no te haría nada. Lo que les hice fue pura Vendetta.-dijo tratando tranquilizarme como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

-De acuerdo Rose-dije sonriéndole- A lo mejor debamos salir ya.

-La verdad es que me apetece quedarme aquí-dijo con fastidio- ¿no te molesta, verdad?

-Por supuesto Rosalie, faltaría más, haber contado algo como lo tuyo merece un gran esfuerzo-dije comprensiva.

-Gracias, Bella-dijo sonriente

-De nada, de todos modos, tengo algo de vital importancia que hacer, antes de que se me haga tarde.

Pude escuchar a una Rosalie intentando preguntarme qué era eso tan importante "¿Qué es eso tan…?" y ahí deje de escucharla ya que salí por la puerta, debo de hacer una visita al despacho de distribución de habitaciones, necesito buscar a alguien y aclarar esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Que Les Parecio?<strong>

**Como siempre Reviews(:**

**Las Queremos*-***

**Ahorita Subo Otro(:**


	8. Una Charla Un Jasper

**Hola!$:**

**Ya No Tengo Excusas Para la Tardanza...**

**Es Que Habia falta de Inspiracion y un poco de flojera...):**

**Pero Ahora les traigo buenas noticias..**

**Ya estan listos todos los capitulos siguientes!:D**

**Salvo el Ultimo Que Falta Que Melissa Lo Edite(:**

**Espéro Que Les Guste este capitulo, A Mi me encanto! Jajaj**

**Disclamier:**

**Los Personajes Son De La Creativa y Encantadora Stephanie Meyer ! Pero La Trama Es Nuestra!**

* * *

><p>Caminé directa a la recepción y allí me encontré un joven de unos 25 años, estaba sentado leyendo algo.<p>

-Buenas Tardes-Dije con tono cortés, haciendo que el sujeto levantara la vista, cuando me vio sus ojos se abrieron mucho-¿Me podría decir el número de la habitación de el señor Jasper Hale?

El Chico era rubio, de estatura más o menos media, ojos azules y labios rojitos, "es guapo…" me observo un momento, lo que me parecieron minutos de escaneo y luego dijo:

-No creo que sea posible, se me tiene prohibido dar información acerca de las habitaciones. Pero si lo prefiere le puedo dar el número de la mía-dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos

¿Con que no me lo darás?-Pensé-Veamos que haces con esto.

Me recosté de la mesa y me mordí los labios.

-Por favor –dije con un tono un poquito provocador y añadí-Necesito ese numero, es urgente que hable con el Señor Hale.

El chico comenzó a mirar mi escote y luego dijo:

-Le he dicho que me es imposible-dijo nerviosamente

¿Ah, si? Ya verás, Si quieres escote, ¡escote tendrás! –pensé-.

Ya estaba recostada en la mesa, así que simplemente me crucé de brazos, haciendo que mis pechos se notaran más. Quedó embobado,

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunté sonriéndole

-Mi mi mi mi Micha cha cha cha el Michael Newton, señorita-dijo nervioso, tartamudeando

-Bien, Mike…-dije y para colmo, me quité un guante y estaba acariciándole la cara.

-¿Me darás ahora la información?-dije en un susurro

-Espere un momento.-dijo con la voz ronca

Oh, por Dios, espero que no se corra aquí mismo por mi culpa, ¡sería asqueroso!- pensé asqueada para mis adentros.

Se agachó y comenzó a revisar en un cajón.

En ese momento sentí una mirada clavada en mi espalda, cuando voltee me encontré con la mirada de un chico guapo alto de cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeralda: Edward-Pensé-Mi Edward.

Pero sus facciones no mostraban alegría si no ¿Celos?

-Señorita-me llamó el recepcionista

Entonces me acordé de que estaba coqueteando con el recepcionista y me giré rápidamente a ver a "Mike", si no, no podría ayudar a Rosalie después tendría que explicarle. Mike me tendió unas tarjetas y comenzó a explicarme "no se qué"…

Me Voltee un poco y le guiñé un ojo, a lo que el respondió con una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustan.

-Es La numero 51-Dijo el chico de la recepción, llamando mi atención.- Srta….?

Somos Vecinos… yo recorro medio Barco para saber donde esta y Somos Vecinos.

-Swa006E

-Muchas Gracias…-Dejé la frase sin terminar para largarme, pero me agarró de la mano -Por cierto-me dio una tarjetita, en la que ponía

"Michael Newton

Camarote 206"

-Ya sabes donde puedes localizarme- y me guiñó el ojo. Agarré la tarjeta, a lo mejor la necesitaría en el futuro… Cuando me fui miré en dirección a Edward sin que se diera cuenta, y estaba rojo de la rabia, parecía que hasta temblaba del cabreo, tenia las manos en puños.

-Te debo una –grite mientras me iba corriendo por las escaleras. Creí haber escuchado un gruñido, pero no le dí importancia.

Cuando llegue al camarote 51 toqué la puerta.

-Ya te dije que no te quiero escuchar Emmett ¡LARGATE!-grito una voz al otro lado.

-Hola-dije-No soy Emmett… pero si quiero hablar contigo.

Silencio…mas silencio…Mucho silencio.

-Pasa-Dijo por fin-Esta abierta.

Entre y el estaba sentado en su cama.

-¿Quién Eres?-Preguntó.

-Soy la hija de Charlie Swan, y vengo con la intención de hablar contigo. ¿Estás disponible?

-Oh, hola Srta. Swan, lo siento pero no es un bueno momento…-intentó cerrar pero interpuse mi bota en el hueco.

-Soy amiga de Rosalie, y vengo a hablar con Jasper Hale-dije un tanto preocupada de que me dejara fuera.

-Bueno-dijo con un proyecto de sonrisa-Si es por las buenas, Siéntate-y palmeo la cama a su lado.

Me senté a su lado y le dije mirándole a los ojos:

-Rosalie esta destrozada, ella no los quiere ver peleando, ella ama a Emmett y tu eres su hermano ¿porque te resulta tan difícil tan solo apoyarla?

-Tú no sabes nada, Isabella... –dijo con cara de disgusto

-Si, ¡Lo sé todo!, Rosalie me lo ha contado, Pero ahora ¿por culpa de el desgraciado de Royce, Rosalie tiene que ser infeliz? No sabes lo mal que lo esta pasando ella. ¿Acaso quieres condenar a tu hermana a no ser feliz? Por que ella es feliz Con Emmett.

-Pero es que Emmett…

-Es tu mejor amigo- completé su frase

-Ella es mi hermana y el sabe que…

-Basta!-dije ya enfadada, me levanté de la cama "Comienza el show" Deja tu orgullo a un lado y piensa en la felicidad de Rosalie, únicamente en su felicidad. Y tu sabes que ella es feliz con Emmett si no lo fuera ¿crees que estaría con el? Jasper, Emmett es tu mejor amigo… –me arrodillé frente a él y tomé sus manos, mirándole suplicante- ¿Vas a perder esa amistad por una estupidez? ¿Emmett le ha hecho algún daño a Rose? Por que si es así vamos los dos y lo golpeamos.

-No, Pero…

-¡Pero Nada, Jasper Hale, Pero Nada! Así que ahora mismo vas a donde Rosalie y le pides disculpas por tu actitud y luego vas con Emmett.

-Esta Bien-Dijo Jasper-Y Gracias por tu ayuda de verdad.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Rosalie Es Mi Amiga y no me gusta verla sufrir.

Jasper me dio un abrazo.

-Aun que en realidad, no hay mucho que agradecer, básicamente te he estado gritando-

Bueno y ahora ¿ a que esperas? ¡Al camarote de Rose!-Dije.

El se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta conmigo caminando detrás de el.

-Ahora, ¿Puedo Saber Tu Nombre?-dijo mientras corríamos de la mano por los pasillos

-¡Oh Mi Nombre! Lo había olvidado, Me llamo Bella Swan-Le dije y sonreí.

-¡Muchas Gracias Bella!- grito mientras corria por el pasillo-Te As convertido en mi mejor amiga.-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

Yo sonreí y di media vuelta para entrar a mi camarote, que esta al lado del de Jasper.

Me recosté en la cama y me quede viendo el techo por un buen rato hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-Srta. Swan, traigo el zumo de naranja que pidió-Dijo la voz de Mi Edward detrás de la puerta.

Me levanté enseguida y corrí a la puerta tropezando con algunas cosas que había por el suelo; Cuando abrí estaba hay parado tan Sexy como siempre, con una jarrita de zumo de naranja.

-Pase y déjelo en la mesa –dije con tono indiferente ya que iba pasando una señora.

Cuando Edward pasó, me asomé a ver si había alguien, y cerré la puerta con seguro.

-Hola-Dije Sonriéndole.

-¿Por que coqueteabas con el recepcionista?-Preguntó Con la voz seca, sin mirarme, "demasiado ocupado mirando la moqueta"

-Hola, muy bien, gracias, yo también me alegro de verte-dije burlonamente

-¿Vas a responder?- preguntó

-Por que era la única forma de que me diera el número de la habitación de Jasper-dije abrazándolo por detrás, pero seguía resistiéndose.

-Y ¿Para que querías tú el numero de la habitación de Jazz?¿También le ibas a coquetear a él?-dijo molesto

-¿Lo conoces?-Pregunte.

-Claro, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano Emmett, pero por lo que veo ya no lo son.

-¡Si lo son! Hable con Jasper e irá a pedirle perdón a Emmett y a Rose.

-Me Alegro –Dijo acercándose y abrazándome.

-¿Ahora si me quieres?-dije con nuestras frentes tocándose

Edward se acerco lentamente y me beso, el beso fue lento y cargado de pasión.

-Sabes que me dejaste Caliente-Dijo Edward encima de mis labios.

-Lo Siento-Dije yo.

El mordió mi labio inferior y me recostó en la pared, comenzó a besar mi cuello, Mis manos viajaron hacia los botones de su camisa, pero antes de que pudiera desabrochar él se separo.

-¿Que Sucede?-Pregunte medio jadeando.

-Lo siento pero tengo que ir a trabajar-Dijo y me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas-Además la venganza es Dulce.

Caminó hacia la puerta y salio como si nada hubiera pasado. Corrí Hacia la puerta y grite.

-¡Cullen!

-Que Disfrute su zumo de naranja-Dijo sin voltear a verme. Cerré de un portazo y me tiré a la cama y chillé fuertemente.

"¿Cómo se atreve? Me ha dejado con las ganas"

Tenía un poco de fresco porque la ventana estaba abierta, pero no le di importancia.

"Eso mismo le hiciste tu, Bella, él solo te pagó la misma moneda"

"Y tú quién eres?

"Tu conciencia, Bella, parece mentira que seas tan inteligente y no te hayas percatado de mi presencia"-dijo mi conciencia avergonzada de mí.

-Genial, ahora de repente, escucho voces, soy la hostia-dije sentándome en la cama

-Bella-llamó alguien

-Ves? Sigues escuchando voces, Bella ¡Estás loca!-me dije a mi misma

-Bella, Bella, Bella, Bellaaaaaa-escuché

-Esto es culpa de Cullen-me espachurré la almohada contra la cara y escuché unas risillas- ¡GENIAL! –dije llevando las manos al cielo- ahora, para colmo se ríe de mí ¡HASTA EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS! Que frustración -dijo ya un poco cabreada por todo este rollo mental que había montado en menos de cinco minutos

-Isabella Swan abre la jodida puerta de una vez-escuché a alguien amenazarme. Eran las mismas voces que me llamaban antes. Me levanté y abrí la puerta, para encontrar a Jacob enfrente de mí. Parecía preocupado

-¡Bella, estás bien!-dijo abrazándome fuertemente

-Estoy loca-mascullé, sin pensar que Jacob me escuchara

-¿Qué?-dijo separándose de mí

-Nada-dije

-Estoy loca-dijo con un intento pésimo de mi voz

-Es que pensaba que oía voces, y eras tú con la puerta-susurré sonrojándome por mi estupidez.

Y Jacob soltó una risilla –La verdad es que te oía parlotear, pero no abrías la puerta, así que tuve que gritarte, hasta que te dio por abrirme-puso un gesto serio-pensé que te pasaba algo, que había alguien queriendo hacerte algo en el camarote o algo por el estilo.-Me señaló con el dedo índice, regañándome- No te tardes tanto, al menos, pega un grito, me asustaste.-dijo. Sin duda, Jacob estaba preocupado…

-Lo siento-bajé la cabeza- ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita?-pregunté curiosa

-Verás…-se rascó la nuca**-**n-n-n-nece-ce-ce-ces-s-s-itaba… ya sa-sa-sa-sa-bes…-tartamudeó- ¿Puedo entrar?-preguntó firme

-Adelante-dije haciéndome a un lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Jake?-dije sentándome en la cama y palmeando a mi lado para que se sentara.

-No se cómo empezar-dijo nervioso

Acuné la cara de Jacob entre mis manos –Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, simplemente suéltalo-dije guiñándole el ojo. Jacob respiró pesadamente.

-Verás, Bella…- esta mañana estuve buscándote por el barco, me tiró veinte minutos, y cuando te encontré estabas en la recepción coqueteando con Newton, el de los camarotes.-me ruboricé al saber que me vió sonsacandole información a Mike- Y preferí no interrumpirte, te veías muy interesada en la conversación-prosiguió- y me fui a girar y choqué con una dama.

-¿Y quién era?¿La conozco?-pregunté curiosa "a ver si Jake encontró ya a su damisela y me deja a mi en paz con eso de "ser más que amigos" yo ando con Edward y ¡no puedo decirle nada!"

-No lo sé. Solo sé que era la mujer más hermosa que nunca haya conocido. Tenía el cabello negro, y corto por la barbilla, ojos negros y los labios más tiernos y rojos que haya encontrado nunca.- dijo mirándose los pies- Se que sonará muy cursi y todo eso, pero te lo digo porque eres mi Mejor Amiga-me susurró y yo me reí, sus labios hacían cosquillas contra mi oreja- Me disculpé rápidamente, y la invité a comer

-Y después, ¿Qué hiciste?-dijo Bella emocionada, tomando las manos de Jacob

-La acompañé hasta su camarote y…-Jacob se ruborizó

-JACOB BLACK, ¿¡NO ME FASTIDIES QUE LO HICISTE CON ELLA!

-¿YO?- dijo con los ojos como platos- ¡Ojala!-se rió a carcajadas, yo solo le pegué una colleja por su ocurrencia.-La besé Bella, la besé –me dijo emocionado. Y me abrazó con tal fuerza que caímos en la cama. Él encima mío, y yo contra el colchón. Estábamos riéndonos.

-Y ¿sabes de donde es?¿Cual es su camarote?¿ Su color preferido?¿Su comida favorita?¿Su…-

-Bella ¡basta!-dijo tapándome la boca con la mano.-¡Parece que te dieron cuerda!-dijo riendose- Solo se que se llama Leah, y que está buenisima

Volví a pegar a Jacob, por segunda vez esa noche.

-Auch-dijo sobandose el cuello- ¿Qué hice ahora?-preguntó

-¿Cómo "que que he hecho ahora"?-dije imitando su voz pésimamente- Lo que importa en las chicas no es si están buenas, si no que sean buenas personas, y que estén dispuestas a pasar el resto de sus días contigo. No si están buenas o tienen buen tipo, simplemente NO ES ASI. Debes de fijarte en otras cosas, aparte de que tengan una cara bonita y pechos grandes-dije regañandole y pegandole otra colleja. "Ya van tres"

-Bella, tu también tienes los pechos grandes-dijo Jacob sonriente. Le pegué otra colleja. Y ya estaba sobándose otra vez. "Creo que le maté la única neurona que le quedaba.- En realidad casi todas las mujeres-dijo ¿extrañado? "Ah, ya se porqué se extrañó…"

-Eso es verdad y estoy orgullosa-dije con la cabeza bien alta- pero que sepas…-y fui a su oído, como si fuese a contarle un secreto del gobierno – Se nos ven grandes a todas, porque llevamos un corsé, y nos las hace más grandes, porque ese instrumento que usamos para "vernos bellas" y "llevar vestidos con clase" casi nos matan. Tienes que apretarlo demasiado. Yo me desmallé una vez porque me estaba asfixiando-dije tragando aire "Desde ese día sueño con enfundarme unos pantalones y no llevar corsés asfixiantes, seguro que son más cómodos"-pensé-.

-¿Un "cosefé"?-preguntó confundido.

-Corsé-le corregí. Vocalizando despacio para que lo captara.

-Si, si, eso un.. c-oooo-r-sé…-dijo lentamente para no equivocarse.- ¿Y se puede saber qué es eso?

Me reí y me lo quité de encima para levantarme de la cama.

-Jake, ven- le hice gestos para que se levantase, se levantó y caminó, hasta que yo quedé de espaldas a él.-desabróchame el vestido-dije ruborizada

-¡¿QUÉ?-dijo Jacob con los ojos como platos y ruborizado- Bella, no se si estoy pre…-antes de que dijera ninguna estupidez le corté tapándole la boca con la mano.

-Jacob, dijiste que querías saber que era un corsé, ¿no?– asintió- Pues te lo mostraré-dije tratando de aguantarme la risa ante la cara que puso Jacob.- Solo necesito que me desabroches por atrás el vestido-dije pausadamente, ya que si no, comenzaría a revolcarme por los suelos de la risa, Jake tenía una cara para retratarla- ¡venga!- me impacienté

Jacob desabrochó el vestido leeeentaaaaameeeenteeee. Podía notar que estaba nervioso ¿acaso nunca desabrochó un vestido? Por lo que me contó tenía dos hermanas mayores alguna de ellas debió pedirle ayuda con los botones traseros. Son imposibles de desabrochar sola, sin sacarte de quicio completamente. Cuando acabó me saqué el vestido.

Jacob gritó

-¡AHHHH ISABELLA!-parecía horrorizado

-¿¡QUÉ!¿¡QUE TENGO!¡QUITAMELO!-dije nerviosa por su grito.

-¿QUÉ ES ESE CACHIBACHE DE TORTURA MEDIAVAL QUE LLEVAS EN LA CINTURA?-gritó de nuevo

-¿Qué?-fui a mirarme al espejo. Y vi la base metálica del vestido.

-Jacob, cálmate, es la base del vestido-dije agarrándole de los hombros

-¿La base?-dijo ya sin gritos

-Si, Jacob, todas las mujeres lo llevamos-dije

-No me jodas-dijo Jacob observandolo fijamente

Le pegué otra colleja

-¡ESA BOCA JACOB BLACK!-le regañé

-Perdón…-dijo mirándose los zapatos

Me saqué las bases, y me quedé solo en tacones y corsé, me saqué los zapatos.

-Voilaaa!-dije girando frente a él- esto es un corsé-dije haciendo una pose.

Se me quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca, si no la cerraba pronto, creo que le caería al suelo.

-Jake…-dije pasandole la mano por la cara

-¡Wow! Bella… estás muy apetecible-dijo sonriéndome ¿seductoramente? "Oh, mierda, ha vuelto el Jacob casanova? Porque si es así que se vaya, tengo que pensar en algo, no soy ninguna devora hombres y no pienso engañar a Edward"

-Si, ahora que ya has visto qué es, NO ME LO VOY A QUITAR-dije mirandole fijamente a los ojos para que captara el mensaje- pero si se quiere desatar, solo se tiene que deshacer el lazo y abrir los cordones, como unos zapatos con cordoneras.

Ven que te voy a enseñar a colocar las otras partes y "cachivaches medievales de tortura"-dije riéndome por sus palabras de antes. Él se ruborizó, creo que le dio vergüenza hacer el imbécil…

Le enseñé a colocar todo el vestido entero, para que fuera un gran caballero con la dama que tuviese que hacer "eso"… "hasta pensarlo me da vergüenza jajaja"-pensé- como lo era Edward conmigo. Como me acordé de Edward y su caballerosidad, me la pasé como… ¿una hora? Explicandole a Jacob, "Cómo ser el caballero ideal para una dama" Jacob a veces se reía y yo le pegaba una colleja cada vez que no prestaba atención o se reía de algo. Creo que se le caerá el cuello de tantas collejas que le solté.

-Muy bien, pues ya estamos-dije terminando de peinarme. Obviamente Jacob no iba a peinar a nadie, el solo ponía las ropas para ser un caballero, no le hacia la asistencia a la mujer para ser su criado.

-Le voy a pedir que salga conmigo la próxima vez que la vea, Isabella, ¿tu que crees?-dijo Jacob sonriente

-Me parece estupendo, es más, ya se nos hicieron las ocho, y tengo hambre. –dije saliendo por la puerta y cerrando detrás de mi-¿Porqué no nos acercamos y cenamos algo para celebrar la gran noticia, y hablamos un rato?. ¡Pediremos del mejor champagne que tengan!-dije dando saltitos y aplaudiendo mientras Jacob se reía de mi acto. Esto era típico de Alice, "Oh Alice, cuanto la hecho de menos"-

-Oh, vamos, Bella no te pongas tristona-dijo acunando mi cara entre sus manos. Sentía como si alguien nos estuviese observando, como en el camarote hace un rato- ¿Qué pasó? Estabas saltando como loca por nuestra noticia y de repente te entristeciste…-estaba preocupado.

-Nada Jake, solo que añoro a una amiga que se comporta siempre como lo hice. La pequeña duende Alice Brandon-dije sonriendole abiertamente- ¿Sabes Jake? Te quiero-dije abrazandole. noté como si Alguien pasase por delante de nosotros mientras yo le dije eso a Jacob. Pero cuando me giré a ver, pude ver a Edward De espaldas caminando por el pasillo. Simplemente no le hice mucho caso, Despues hablaria con el.

-Yo a ti también, preciosa-dijo riéndose - ¿vamos?-me tendió el brazo. Veo que empieza a hacerme caso con eso de "ser el caballero ideal" sonreí ante su obediencia, y el solo me guiñó el ojo. Agarré su brazo y caminamos juntos hasta el salón para cenar. La verdad, me moría de hambre.

* * *

><p><strong>Y? Les Gusto? Les Encanto? o No Les Gusto ):?<strong>

**Respondan en Reviews!**

**Si Es Que Todavia Siguen El Fic ):**

**Lo Siento... No Me Vuelvo a Retrasar! Lo Prometo:***

**Subire en Proximo De Inmediato!**

**Bye:***


	9. Es Amor

**Holaaa Otra Vez!*-***

**Ven Ya Subi El Capi!:D**

**Tengo Malas Noticias...**

**Este es El Penultimo Capitulo...**

**Pensabamos hacer el Fic Mas Largo, Pero Con Esto de Que El Titanic Solo Navego Cuatro Dias Antes de... Ya Sabes! ):**

**El Ultimo Capitulo Aun No Esta Listo... Estamos trabajando en el.**

**Pero Prometemos que sera Perfecto*-* Jaja**

**Las Queremos! **

**By:Danna!*-***

* * *

><p>Caminé del brazo de Jacob hasta el salón común cuando entramos localizamos la mesa de Papá y Aro y fuimos hasta allá. En el camino a la mesa note una mirada penetrante en mi espalda, Volteé y vi Edward viendo fijamente mi brazo que estaba alrededor de el de Jacob, enseguida lo quité y Jake se dio cuenta.<p>

-¿Qué sucede Bella?-Pregunto.

-Nada, tu solo sigue caminando.

Llegamos hasta la mesa y nos sentamos, yo junto a mi padre y Jacob junto a Aro, como lo hacíamos habitualmente.

-Chicos ¿donde estaban?-Pregunto Aro.

-Estábamos en la cubierta viendo en océano-dijo Jake antes de que yo pudiera responder.

-Bella, Sabes que no me gusta que vayas a ese lugar, es muy peligroso-dijo mi Padre.

-Ay papá,¿Qué puede suceder?¿va a saltar un tiburón y me va llevar?-me mofé

-Bella…

-Tranquilo Charlie-Dijo Aro-No Creo que le pase nada malo, Chicos-dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros-no habíamos pedido esperándolos.

En lo que levantó la mano y llamo al mismo camarero de siempre _'"Mi Edward"._

-Buenas Noches ¿que desean ordenar?-pregunto con su voz aterciopeladamente Sexy.

Aro, Charlie y Jacob pidieron algo que no escuché, luego Edward se dirigió a mí.

Sus ojos me miraron de una forma Fría. Me estremecí

-¿Usted que desea ordenar?

-No quiero nada –dije tratando de poner la voz más desinteresada y fría, mientras que quería comérmelo a besos. Le mostré disimuladamente un dos utilizando mi mano derecha.

El solamente asintió, sin cambiar esa mirada fría que me penetraba.-_Seguramente tiene algo que ver con Jacob-pensé-¡Claro que tiene que ver con Jacob!_

-Bella, pensé que tenias hambre-dijo Jacob, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Se me ha Revuelto el estomago-Mentí.

-Ah.

Edward regreso con la comida de los hombres y ni siquiera me volteó a ver.

-¿Les molesta si me voy a mi camarote? No me siento nada bien, creo que debería dormir.

-Tranquila Bella-dijo Aro-Vete.

Me levante de la mesa y salí de la habitación, otra vez sentí esa mirada en mi espalda pero no voltee.

Camine por el pasillo subí las escaleras y entre a mi habitación dando un portazo, me saque el vestido y me metí en la bañera para relajarme un rato. Salí del baño y me acosté en la cama con mi camisón, me quede dormida al instante.

Me desperté de golpe y vi el reloj, eran las 1:55 am, ¡tenía que vestirme rápido! ¡A las 2:00 tenía que ir a la cubierta a verme con Edward!

Me coloque un vestido azul oscuro sin corsé ni armador, me hice una coleta alta y unos zapatillas negras, me coloque un poco de polvo en la cara y Sali al pasillo con cuidado de que nadie me viera. Subí las escaleras hasta la cubierta y ahí estaba el parado apoyado de la baranda viendo el mar, me acerque despacio tratando de no hacer ruido y lo abrase fuertemente por la espalda , el se sobresaltó, pero al voltearse y ver que era yo solo suspiro y volvió a girarse, no me devolvió el abrazo. Estaba mosqueado.

-Pensé que no vendrías, Como estabas muy ocupada con Tu ''Amigo'' Jacob.

-Exactamente Edward –le dije con tono dulce- ¡Mi Amigo! Y No dejaría de verte por nada del mundo.

-Bella, te escuche diciéndole que lo querías y el diciéndote cariño con ese tipo.

-Oh Edward-dije no sabía si reír o llorar-Lo digo de cariño él es mi mejor amigo, lo cual no quiere decir que este enamorada de él, Amor.

-Oh Bueno-dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo- pero eso no explica el porque anduvieses tan contenta a su lado, ni el hecho de que fueseis a cenar juntos

-Eres un celosín-me burlé- Estaba contenta por él porque le gusta una chica llamada Leah, y dice que está locamente enamorado de ella-me reí por mi expresión- íbamos a cenar juntos para celebrar que va a pedirle casarse con él el día de mañana.

-Eso suena mucho mejor y ¿sabes qué?

-¿Qué?-pregunte acariciando su espalda.

-Te amo más que a mi vida.

-Yo moriría por ti.

Y nos fundimos en un tierno beso.

Estaba ya subiéndose de tono realmente, yo acabé apoyada contra la barandilla y él acorralándome, esperaba que no nos cayésemos. Estabamos demasiado ocupados, tenía las manos por debajo de la camisa de Edward, y él las suyas subiéndome el vestido, a la altura de los muslos cuando de repente…

¡PAF!

¡Alguien me había tirado agua por encima de la cabeza!

-Edward se que estás molesto conmigo pero no tienes derecho a tirarme agua por encima de la ca-ca-cabeza-acabé en un susurro. Edward estaba mojado también y se reía ante mi comentario mientras me volteaba.

-Cariño, no fui yo el que nos ha mojado, han sido, ellos – dijo señalando al horizonte. Me quedé maravillada con lo que vi ante mis ojos.

¡ERAN DELFINES!

-Oh, ¡Dios mío! Esto es lo más romántico que he visto en toda mi vida-dije enternecida por el momento. Debían de ser las tres de la madrugada o cosa así, el cielo era una mezcla entre lila y naranja, y el mar estaba calmado. El paisaje era algo maravilloso, los delfines saltaban de un lado a otro.

-Es un momento muy especial-susurró Edward en mi oído.

-Te amo Edward, te amo con locura-dije mientras le atraía a mi y le daba un beso, que al principio iba a ser corto, pero él me agarró ambos lados de la cara, y hizo el beso más duradero. Este no era un beso lujurioso como los que solíamos darnos antes, este era un beso cargado de amor y sentimiento, lleno de ternura.

-Cada vez que dices eso, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, Bella-dijo rozando mi nariz con la suya.

Ambos nos reimos

-Bella…-dijo lentamente

-Si?-dije preocupada por su repentino cambio de humor.

-Tengo que decirte algo… pero… no sé como hacerlo…-dijo, ahora nervioso, no paraba de pasarse la mano por el pelo. ¿Qué diantres pasaría?

-Ah ¿y qué es?

-Verás, yo se que nuestra relación lleva muy poco tiempo, y que ya lo hemos hecho pero…- no aguanté más y le corté

-Hay otra, ¿verdad?-dije poniendo mi mejor máscara de frialdad. Al ver que me miraba perplejo continué- ¿Qué te preocupa Edward? Oh ya sé, te preocupa que me haya quedado embarazada, ¿no? No quieres hacerte cargo de nuestro bebé mientras estás revolcándote en las sábanas de otra, ¿cierto? ¿qué pasa?¿tan rápido te cansaste de mí? Se que no soy perfecta, tengo mis fallos pero…-me había alterado de tal modo que a estas alturas ya estaba gritando y con el rostro enmarcado por lagrimas. No pude continuar porque Edward me agarró con una mano la nuca, y con la otra me tapó la boca.

-Bella, no es eso-dijo sorprendido por lo que había dicho

Refunfuñé contra su mano

-Cariño, claro que no hay otra-ahora estaba alterado el también-¿cómo se te ocurre tan siquiera pensarlo?-dijo ahora triste- Créeme que estando embarazada o no, jamás te abandonaría. Eres la persona a la que más amo en este mundo ¿en serio crees que te dejaría?-pude ver como resbalaba una lágrima por sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. ¿tan horrible le resultaba la idea? Se me produjo un nudo en el estómago- Yo te quiero con todos tus defectos, aunque para mí, no existan. Jamás me cansaría de ti, eres una mujer maravillosa, eres alegre, divertida, graciosa, y sobre todo, inteligente. Eres una gran mujer, Bella. Mi Bella-dijo recorriendo mi mejilla con la mano que antes tapaba mi boca.

-Siento haber hecho un drama-dije apenada

-Eh, no pasa nada, lo que pasa, es que he sido un torpe para decirte lo que quería decir, ha sido culpa de ambos-me guiñó el ojo. Solté una risilla

-Entonces, dime que és-dije ahora aliviada de que no fuese nada malo

-Bella, se que ahora mismo estamos en este barco, y que trabajo como un pobre camarero, pero en Londres, tengo una gran finca, que me encantaría que visitáramos cuando volvamos. Quiero que sea nuestra. Tuya-dijo posando su dedo en mi pecho-y mía-posando ahora el mismo dedo en el suyo- ahora mismo estamos en este crucero, pero Bella, cuando volvamos a Londres -dijo arrodillándose y sacando un paquetito del bolsillo-¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?-abrió el paquetito y pude apreciar un hermoso anillo con tres esmeraldas pequeñitas al frente, en línea recta, era una pieza de oro única.

Por un momento creía que no podría llorar más de lo que hice cuando creí que iba a dejarme, pero si es posible, lo hice. Lloré mientras me tapaba la boca con ambas manos, estaba eufórica, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que si quería casarme con él, pero la voz no me salía. Creo que lo tomó como un mal gesto, porque de repente se entristeció, ¿creería en serio que iba a darle la negativa? ¡PERO SI ES EL HOMBRE MÁS PERFECTO DEL MUNDO!

-Si crees que es demasiado precipitado…-dijo mientras cerraba el paquetito.

No pude contenerme, en aquel mismo momento me volví una egoísta, quería ese anillo para mi solita. Le salté encima y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

-Si que quiero, Edward- Grité y le di un beso, pero creo que eso de saltarle encima no fue tan buena idea. Perdió el equilibrio, y aun sin romper el beso, caímos al suelo, con él de espaldas y conmigo encima. Nos reimos, aun sin separar nuestros rostros. Pero me alarmé, noté mi rostro húmedo, y no era agua del mar. Pestañeé y comprobé que no estaba llorando. ¿Entonces…?

-Edward, ¿porque lloras?-dije acariciándole la cara tiernamente. Él se secó la cara y de repente estaba colorado _"Y yo que pensaba que era la única que se sonroja por aquí…"_

-Oh Dios mio, debes de pensar que soy muy poco hombre o algo asi-

-¿Por qué dices eso? Los hombres también lloran, no tiene nada de malo

-Pues es que este es el mejor momento de toda mi vida-nos incorporó a ambos- ¿quieres llevarlo puesto?-preguntó señalando la cajita de terciopelo que quedo a nuestro lado, tirada en el suelo. Creo que fui demasiado inconsciente al arrojarme a sus brazos ¡se pudo haber caído por la borda!

-Pero Edward, es hermoso, debe haberte costado mucho dinero-dije cogiendo la cajita. Edward ya sabía que no me gustaba que se gastasen dinero en mí. Nos habíamos pasado algunos ratos hablando sobre gustos y la personalidad de ambos.

-Para nada, era de mi madre-sonrió- y me dijo que cuando encontrara a la mujer de mi vida, que le entregase este anillo. Es como… "una reliquia familiar"- me guiñó el ojo

Yo solo pude reírme y besarle.

-Anda, vamos, no vaya a comernos una criatura marina-dije dándole un codazo amistoso

Él se rió, y agarró mi mano derecha, para enfundar el anillo en mi dedo anular. Tras hacer esto, besó mi mano.

-De acuerdo- fuimos agarrados de la mano, sin importarnos lo más mínimo quién nos mirara(aunque realmente, a esas horas, no había casi nadie por los pasillos), hasta la puerta de mi camarote.

-Por cierto, Bella…-dijo Edward cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi camarote

-¿Ahá?- había cometido un error al mirarle a los ojos, me había quedado prendada de ellos, seguro que ahora parecía una boba mirándole fijamente.

-Lo que dijiste antes, sobre un bebé…-dijo sonriendo. Ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme.

-¿Si?-dije mirando al suelo

-Sería el regalo más hermoso que jamás podrías regalarme, cariño-dijo levantándome la cara, para que lo mirara. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente, y me contagió.

-Me encantaría-le guiñé el ojo

-¿Y sabes lo mejor de todo?- preguntó rozando mi nariz con la suya

-¿Qué es, Edward?-

-Que sería **nuestro** bebé-dijo, y solo eso bastó para que nos uniéramos en un apasionado beso. Aquella noche, hicimos el amor, otra vez, y dejadme deciros algo, nunca me cansaría de hacerlo. Edward estaba entusiasmado por la idea de casarnos y formar una familia ¿Y sabéis que? Me ha pegado su entusiasmo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero Que Les Gustara!*-*<strong>

**Si Es Asi Dejen Reviews!(:**

**Las Adoramos! Jaja**

**Entre estos dias estaremos subiendo en Ultimo... ):**

**Chau!*-***


End file.
